Pokemon: Legend of the Princess of Light
by Lefty11
Summary: What happens when Ash and the gang get caught up in a legend and MAY AND ASH ARE PART OF IT!This is strictly AshMay! Little Misty & Drew bashing. AshMay and AuroraLanceIt gets better with every chappie! Finally complete!
1. Prologe

Tamerofdragons is back baby!! Here's Pokemon: Legend of the Princess of Light!!!!

Pokemon:Legend of the Princess of Light

Prologe

The waves crashed against the shore as a small girl ran with Suicune at her heels. This is Aurora, protector of Legendary Pokemon and guardian of the Princess of Light. In her hands was a small ball of light. Behind her was her attackers.

"Hurry Suicune! We must get this to the princess!"

"Give us the power Aurora! You can't hide it forever!" the oldest of the attackers called out.

_'That's what you think'_

Aurora looked up as a Zapdos came and scooped her up to a castle on top of a mountain. She landed and ran inside where the other Legendary pokemon where. Mewtwo turned to see her.

"You have the princess' power?"

Aurora nodded and opened up her hands to show it. She then spoke.

"Mew, take it to the princess. Let no one see you."

"Of course Aurora." Mew said.

Mew vanished, the attackers appeared shorty after.

"Alright Aurora, no where to go so hand it over!!"

The young girl smirked, Mew returned smiling.

"You're too late Thorn. The power's gone. Now time to send you and Lily back to where you belong!!

All the Legendary Pokemon sent their strongest attacks at the two, making them disappear. Jurachi spoke after awhile.

"Aurora, are they truely gone?"

Aurora shook her head and the pokemon hung theirs.

"No, not until the power is gone forever."

"Then how can we defeat them, to stop them from taking the power and using it for evil?" asked Celebi.

"Aurora, when the princess is revealed, guard her with you life." Entai said, answering Celebi's question.

"But for now, you will stay and finish you're training." Mewtwo, the leader, said.

Aurora bowed and looked into the night sky. Articuno flew over, after the pokemon returned to their homes.

"Don't worry Aurora. The princess still has some time before her powers are revealed."

"I hope so Articuno. I hope so."

Somewhere in Petalburg City, a future cordinator is learning about batting. A sparkle flashes in her eyes as she faints, her father catching her thinking she's only tired. After laying her down and leaving, her body glows as she mutters," Ash, I need you. Help me..."

ME:

So... whatya think?!? If ya like it and want me to keep going, LET ME KNOW A.S.A.P.!!!!!!!

Until then,

Tamerofdragons


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Victory for May

9 years later (Guessing on most ages)

Ash-15 May-15

Brock-19 Max-12

Aurora-18 Lance-19 (You know, from the Kanto Elite 4)

Gary-16 Drew-15

Misty-16 Tracy-17

"Good job sis!"

"That was awesome May!"

Ash,May,Max,Brock,and Pikachu,of course, had just seen the third round results of the Cordinator Masters Festival. After two years of hard training, May was in the fourth of five rounds in the Masters Festival. Claps could be heard behing them as the gang turned to see Drew.

"Congrats May. I didn't even think you could make it past the first round."

May's smile turned to a frown.

"Not.Funny.Drew."

"I think May's doing really good _Drew_." Ash said.

"Besides Drew, aren't even in it. Why?" Max asked.

"I would have won it anyways. Besides, there's no competition in it."

With a flick of his hair, Drew turned and left.

"Good luck May. You'll need it."

"T-That Drew! I can't wait to prove him wrong!!!"

"Now that's the May we know! You've got me fired up for the Master's Battle on Master's Island, right buddy?" Ash said, asking Pikachu.

"Pika!"(As always Ash!)

May blushed a little and smiled.

"Thanks Ash. I'll wrap this up quick so we can get there soon."

Ash smiled and held up a "thumbs-up."

"Give it your all."

May winked and did the same as Ash.

"As always."

With the fourth round gone by, only May and one other cordinator remained. The finals began as Stacy, the announcer, walked onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your finalists May of Petalburg City (roaring applause)...and Harley!"

"Well,well,well, looks like this should be quick and easy! Try not to lose to bad hun!"

"I wouldn't cound on that Harley!"

The battle was quick and somehow very easy for May.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR CORDINATOR MASTER **MAY OF PETALBURG CITY!!!**"

The crowd roared as they stood up. Mr. Contesta handed May her ribbon and trophy and congradulated her. Ash ran over and twirled her around, hugging her tight.

"That was amazing May!!"

Realizing how they looked, they released and apologized, their faces red from embarassment. Drew walked over, a little suprized and May recalled Blaziken.

(Yah, Combuskin evolved.)

"Well, congrats May. I gotta say you've gotten a lot better. I'm sorry, I misjudged you."

May looked shocked at Drew's apology.

"Uh, thanks Drew."

He nodded and walked out of the building. May turned to Ash smiling.

"Come on Ash, let's get to Master's Island. It's your turn now."

"Alright, let's get going then."

Pikachu hopped onto May's shoulder, congradulating her. Ash smiled. Pikachu had really gotten used to May, probably better than Misty.

"You riding on my shoulder, Pikachu?"  
"Pika!" (Of course."

Max turned to Brock smirking, seeing Ash's face.

"Told ya, Brock."

"Ya, if only they would say something."

They headed out, not seeing a Celebi and Mew giggle and fly away, heading off to tell the good news. Sadly, no one saw two girls smirk evily and walk away, one of them saying,

"Found you."

Me: Well, there ya go! Review for the next chappie: A Short Time of Paradise!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, just a heads up that everything is parinthises(sp?) is the translation of the poke talk!!!

Chapter 3: A Short Time of Paradise

After resting up at the Center, Max tugging Brock away from all the girl, and pulling May away from thousand of fans, the gang headed out. Nurse Joy had told them of a lake not far away. The gang decided to rest there for the night. When they reached there, the gang awed at the beautiful sight. A crystal-clear waterfall ran down the middle of a cliff into a rather large lake in a clearing. There seemed to be a fire that had been there not long ago. Berries of all kinds hung from the trees and a small rainbow ran by the waterfall.

"This is beautiful!" May said.

She turned to Pikachu, who had returned to Ash's shoulders.

"Come on Pikachu! Let's go swimming!"

She ran over behind some trees to change, Pikachu jumping into the cool water.

_'**This place isn't as beautiful as you May...'**_

Ash's eyes widened at his thoughts as he shook his head to clear his mind.

_**'No! Bad Ash! She's a FRIEND! Nothing more..'**_

May turned to look out to see Brock,in his swim trunks, cooking and the others swimming. All the pokemon were either swimming or resting. Blaziken turned to see her.

"Blaze." (Hey, May's done.)

Pikachu turned and jumped out of the water into May's arms.

"Pika! Pikachu!" (What took you? Come on, let's swim!)

"Sorry, let's go then."

Ash blinked, a little shocked, his face a light pink. Sure May was costently changing swimsuits, but this time, she picked one that for some reason, made his heart thump. She wore a red bikini with a white pokeball on the side of the bottoms. The top showed a little, but not much. With Pikachu on her shouder, May climbed to the top of the cliff. She still wore her bandana.

"May, whatcha gonna do?" Max called up.

"Not sure! You'll just have to watch and find out!"

A sweatdrop fell from Max as Ash and Brock walked over confused.

"I thought May was afraid of heights?" Brock asked.

Max shook his head.

"For some reason, when it comes to water, she's not."

They looked up as May took a deep slow breath.

_**'Ok May, just like we've practiced before.'**_

Then, she dived with a graceful entrance, barely making a splash. Pikachu ran down, carrying May's bandana.

"Wow sis! A Kindra into a Milotic dive! You perfected it!"

(It's just a flip, then a twist into a swan dive, just to let you know.)

May swam over to the edge.

"I guess I did huh? I've wanted to try it for some time now."

"That was really cool May. You perform with Misty and her sister." Brock said.

"Oh come on Brock! I'm not as good as them!"

"Pika-Pee!" (I think you are May!)

Ash nodded.

"Same here buddy. I think you are May."

She blushed a little.

"Thanks Ash."

Brock turned as dinner began to boil.

"OH! Foods ready guys."

After all the pokemon were fed and inside their pokeballs, the gang finally are, back in their orginal clothes. Brock was finished feeding a sleeping Bonsli and Blaziken and Sceptile were resting in a lage oak tree above them.

"So, we leave tomorrow right?" Max asked.

Brock put Bonsli back in its pokeball.

"After betting some of these berries and water. Then we can go."

They nodded in agreement. A harsh, cold wind blew in as May shivered. She looked up.

"Woh, where'd this weather come from?"

"Beats me. But, rains coming." Ash said, frowning.

"There's a cave behind the waterfall." Max said, pointing.

They had Sceptile and Blaziken check for Pokemon and set up a small bonfire. The rain poured down soon after, Sceptile going back into his pokeball. Soon, the gang fell asleep, Blaziken on guard.

May awoke from a horrible nightmare to see Ash not in his sleeping bag. Pikachu lay asleep on it, his hat and hoodie lay beside it. She looked around for him. It was still dark, everyone still asleep. She saw Ash looking out at the rain. Shivering and wiping away the sweat, she walked over and sat down by him. He turned toward her, smiling. She smiled back. God, how they loved each others smile.

"Is something wrong May? Couldn't sleep?"

"Yah, just a nightmare. You?"

"Couldn't sleep. What was the nightmare about?"

"Nothing really. Why couldn't you?"

"I hate the rain. Just worry about getting to the battle, that's all."

"I wouldn't worry. It'll probably be gone by morning."

"Yah, probably."

He flashed her a smile.

"Thanks May."

She smiled but quickly shivered from the cold. He frowned.

"You're cold, aren't you."

She shivered again. Then he did something she, not even he, exspected hisself to do. He walked over, got his hoddie, sat back down and pulled her into his lap, putting his hoddie over them both. He pulled her close.

"A...Ash.."

"There, now niether of us'll be cold. It's not much but it'll work."

She was blushing so bad that she was the color of Blaziken.

"Th-thanks A-ash." she said, shivering again.

He pulled her closer, feeling her forhead. He frowned once more.

"You're freezing. May, are you sick?"

She shook her head, snuggling against him.

"N-no, this only h-happens w-when I h-have that n-n-nighmare."

"If you need me, I'm right here 'k?"

She nodded falling asleep. He looked down at her, sleeping peacefully and smiled.

_**'Maybe we could be something mre. Maybe...'**_

With that thought in mind, Ash too fell asleep. Pikachu and Blaziken opened an eyes and sighed.

"Pika-pee. Pikachu." (About time. He's driving me crazy!)

"Blaze. Blaziken." (Ditto. He's all she talks about.)

"Pi-Pikachu." ( We should try to get them together.)

"Blaze. Blaziken- Blaze." ( Patience Pikachu. Let time and destiny take its course.)

" Pika-pee. Pi-Pikachu." ( Don't forget love. Well, it better hurry up. I don't know how long I can take those two being stubborn.)

Blaziken laughed as the two pokemon fell asleep thinking of the two trainers.

Me: Well, I know it was short but the next chappie may not be...

May: Just hurry and put up the next chapter!

Me: Ok, but THEY have to review.

Ash: YOU HEARD THE LADY! DO IT!

Sweatdrop falls from my and May's faces.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, just me! Here's chapter 4!!!!!

Chapter 4: A Talk With Pikachu

The Taillow chirped and Surskit skitted onto the lake. All around, pokemon and humans alike were awaking to see fresh dew on the grass. The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight. The sun's rays hit Ash's face, waking him up. He tried to stretch, to move, by couldn't. His eyes fickered open to see May in his lap, the sun barely reflecting off her face. She didn't stir. He didn't understand why she was in his lap until it kicked in. **HE **had pulled her into his lap because she was freezing and couldn't sleep. He smiled looking down at her. She looked like an angel to him. He looked up and around to see Brock and Max gone. Had they seen them? He didn't care for the beauty in his arms was stiring.

"Morning." He said.

When May saw she was still in his lap, she jumped up embarrassed.

"OH! I'm so sorry Ash!"

He smiled and shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. You sleep well?"

May nodded and looked around.

"Hey, where's Brock and Max?"

Pikachu and Blaziken awoke to May's voice. Max came in, carrying tins full of water. Brock followed, carrying two baskets full of berries.

"Morning, you two. Sleep well?" Max asked.

"I've got food cooking outside if ya want some." Brock said.

"We've already ate. You guys go ahead and eat. We'll pack up camp." Max added.

Ash's stomach answered for him as he, Pikachu, and Blaziken rushed out to eat. May grabbed her and Ash's bag and cap, his hoodie around her shoulders and headed out. She stopped.

"Hey guys."

Brock and Max turned.

"Did you happen to see..."

They nodded. She turned to walked out.

"About time." Max said, rolling up his sleeping bag.

"Ditto." Brock said.

"Do you think they'll ki..."

"Patience Max. Love takes time. Tey just completed step one after all."

Max sighed and continued to clean up.

May sat down by Ash and help herself to some sandwiches. She handed Ash his cap and bag, buckling hers around her waist.

After awhile, Ash noticed May still had his hoodie. He couldn't help but smile and laugh a little, May turning to face him.

"What's so funny Ash?"

"You."

"Huh?"

"You still have my..."

May looked at the hoodie draped around her shoulder and blushed. She took it off and handed it to him. He smiled and put it on. May turned to Blaziken, who returned to his pokeball. She turned back to him.

"I'll get our sleeping bags. Be right back."

With that, she turned and ran to the cave, Ash wathing her. Pikachu looked from Ash to May and back to his buddy.He jumped onto the log by Ash.

"Pika, pika pee? Pikachu?" (Ash, what's wrong. Is it about May?)

Ash turned to look down at Pikachu.

"Yah buddy, it's May. I can't stop thinking about her."

"Pika-pikachu. Pee-pikachu." (I know. Why don't you talk to me about it.)

"You're not gonna act like a syciyatrist(sp?) are you?"

"Pika." (Just talk.)

"It's just this feeling like we shoule be something more. You know, like more than friends."

Pikachu nodded.

"I'll talk to her later."

"Pee-Pika." (Just do it soon.)

By this time, May and the others had returned from the cave. May handed Ash his sleeping bag, smiling and they headed off.


	5. Chapter 5

HEY, TMAEROFDRAGONS IS BACK!!

May: We know you're back, so get on with the story!!

Ash:(sweatdrops) Don't make her mad, Tamerofdragons.

Me: Okey, dokey!!

Chapter 5: Attacked and Saved

In no time at all, we find our heroes lost in the middle of nowhere. Max once again checked his little device to see where they were.

"I just don't understand. This forest doesn't recieve any signal." He said, checking it again.

"Don't worry about it. Just wait until we find the end of the forest." Brock said.

Max nodded and put it up. The forest seemed to go on forever but they kept going. Every now and then, May would turn around.

"What's wrong May?" Ash called out behind him.

"Nothing...I guess."

She turned and ran up to them and they walked away. Pairs of red eyes glanced through the bushes.

Pikachu's eyes perked up as he and May turned to see pokemon of all kinds closing in on them.

"RUN!!"

No matter how fast they ran, the pokemon got closer. Soon, they came to a bridge. Suddenly, May tripped over a hidden rock, twisting her ankle. Brock and Max skidded to a stop. Ash hustled over, Pikachu using a thunderbolt to stop the other pokemon in their tracks. He helped May to her feet.

"I'm fine." She said, wincing.

"GO! WE'LL CATCH UP!" Ash said.

Max and Brock ran, crossing the bridge. With Pikachu trying to keep the pokemon from attacking, Ash and Pikachu crossed. May was about to cross when a Vigoroth and a Mightena cut the ropes supporting the bridge. As May fell along with the bridge, a black Roselia shot a needle into May's shoulder. With their job done, the pokemon disappeared, only the Roselia staying. Ash caught May's hand before she could fall. Blood fell from her shoulder and bruised ankle.

"Hold on May!"

"Ash, I fell dizzy."

"That needle was poison sting!" Max said.

"MAY! MAY, DON'T FALL ASLEEP!" Ash said.

"I don't know if I can Ash. So tired..."

May drifted into unconciousness and her grip leasened and she fell.

"MAY!!!"

Before she could hit the water, a Tropius with someone on it caught her, landing beside Ash. The black Roselia fled.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"No time for that. May's been poisoned. Hop on." The person, a female said.

Immediately, Ash,Brock,Max,and Pikachu jumped on wondering who the person was and where they were going.

Where is the gang going? And just who is May's savor? Stay tuned to find out, but first...

May and Ash: **REVIEW!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews!! One question waz asked: What's the black roselia look like? Answer: It's black with RED roses? Creppy huh? Anyways, the wait is over. HERE'S CHAPPIE 6!!!

Chapter 6: Aurora and the Shocking Suprize

May awoke to hear voices. She flickered her eyes open.

"No Ash, I'm sorry. You can't see her right now. She's still healing at the moment."

May tried to move but hissed in pain.

"A...Ash?"

Upon hearing his name, Ash rushed in and sat in the chair by the bed May was on. Max, Brock and a girl, about 18, followed.

"May! Think goodness you're ok!"

The girl rolled her eyes and slapped Ash on the back of his head.

"Aurora! What was that for!" May shouted.

The boys looked at May in confusion.

"How did you know her name?" Brock asked.

"Yah, you've been knocked out for awhile." Max added.

May tried to sit up but winced in pain again.

"Don't move princess. Your wounds still haven't completely healed yet."

"PRINCESS?!" Our heroes said at once.

Aurora nodded.

"In time, I'll show you. But for now rest."

May awoke to see Ash sleeping in the chair beside her. Pikachu lay in his lap and Max, Brock, and Aurora were gone. When she tried to move, she found she could, but her right shoulder and left ankle were stiff. She stood up and walked around.

"I see you're up and around."

She turned to see Ash, holding her bag, and Pikachu, holding her shoes.

"Yah, felling great. I'm a little stiff though."

She clasped her bag around her waist and put on her shoes.

"Thanks again Ash, and Pikachu of course."

Ash blushed and flashed her a smile.

"No prob. Come on, I'll show you around."

Helping her to her feet, they left the room, heading outside. May turned to see they had left a Pokemon Center.

"How long have I..."

"Three days."

She turned to face Ash.

"THREE DAY! Ash I'm..."

"Don't worry. Look, we're on Master's Island."  
They turned to look out at the island. People were everywhere. Aurora, Brock, and Max came jogging over.

"Glad to see you awake sis."

May smiled. Aurora turned to look at the group.

"It's time, follow me."

Aurora stopped the Wrangler as they climbed out. Brock whistled in amazement. They had stopped by a mountain with a castle on top. It looked pretty old, considering the vines covering the walls. Aurora lead them to steps. After about five minutes of walking, they entered the castle. May ran over to the balcony, the others following.

"Master's Island looks so far away, huh May." Max said.

Max turned to look at May. He slowly back away, shaking.

"What's wrong Max?" Brock asked.

"I-it's M-may..."

Max turned to look at Ash and Brock, his eyes wide with fear. Ash ran over to look at May. Her eyes had gone completely blue as she silently mumbled something under her breath.

"Don't touch her Ash."

The gang turned to face Aurora.

"She's having a simple flashback, that's all."

"Of what Aurora?" Brock asked.

"Her past life. Look at the portrait."

They turned to look at the portrait Aurora was pointing at and their eyes went wide. The girl looked like May but her hair was different. It was half-up, half-down in a clippie and wavy. The boy standing next to her looked like Ash and Pikachu was on his shoulder.

"Is that..." Ash began.

"Us."

They turned to see May, back to her old self. She too was staring at the portrait.

"How?" Brock asked.

"I don't quite follow what you're saying Sis." Max said.

"We're the reincarnations of those people."

"..."  
"Idiots. May's a princess, Ash's a prince, and this castle belongs to them."

"Oooohhhh." Brock, Max, and Ash said.

Pikachu sighed. Even he got it before they did. A bell sounded in the clearing from Master's Island.

"We have to hurry! The Master's Battle starts tomorrow!" Ash said.

Driving back to the boat, Aurora explained more about herself and that she was the other girl in the portrait. On the boat back to Master's Island, Aurora explained more.

Me: Ok, so now you know where the title comes from.

May: There's more action on the way, folks.

Ash: Yah, like so battling from yours truely.

Me: Anyways, next time is Chapter 7: Some Startling News and A Little Love.

May and Ash: Trust us! You don't want to miss it!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, just wanna thank everyone for updating. (tear) Hell, I'll give ya a lil thing from chapter 9 at the end too!!

Chapter 8: Fun at Poke River Park

Light flickered from the sun's rays through the curtains onto the Masters finalist's face. Ash moved very slowly, as if not to wake May, but felt her no where by him. His eyes snapped open to an empty room. He stood up and quickly changed. He was about to leave the room when May entered the room, balancing two trays, one packed with food. Ash smiled and took his (the one packed with food duh!) and sat it down on the bed, May doing the same. He pulled her close, kissing her passionately. She responded the same way. They broke apart smiling.

"Thanks for breakfast."

May nodded and Ash began to gorge hisself, May laughing at his ravenous appitite.

Brock, Max, Pikachu, and Aurora were outside when May and Ash joined them. They turned to see the love-sick couple walk toward them, holding hands. Aurora smiled. Maybe the future would be different then what she had seen. Max rolled his eyes, and cleared his throat rather loudly. May and Ash looked away from each other, blushing and murmuring sorry. Brock laughed.

"So you two are..."

They nodded.

"About time." Max said under his breath.

"Ash, how about a quick battle?" Aurora asked.

"All right! You know I never back down from a battle."

"I won't go easy on you."

"I was hoping you wouldn't. Pikachu, let's go."

"Pika!"

Ash and Aurora fell to the ground huffing.

"Some battle. Aurora, your amazing!" Max said.

"Yeah, you have a great team. Well balanced too."

Aurora shrugged. Her team consisted of: Mantric, Gardivor, Blazkien, Flygon, Tropius, and Wailord.

(Those are my starters on my game, so yes, Aurora is my character is this story. No, I don't have a crush on Lance either.) The battle ended in a tie, somehow. The sun was scorching down on our heroes as Aurora thought of a way to cool down.

"Hey, why don't we go to the Poke River Park?"

Everyone but May blinked in confusion. Her eyes were shining as she shrieked in happiness.

"You were too young too remember Max. It's a big water park for Pokemon and humans alike It's so much fun!"

"Sounds like it."

"Pika!"

"Meet back here in 10 minutes. We'll take the wrangler." Aurora said.

"Come on guys!"

Max dragged them through the gates, past the screeching fans.

(Ok, the water park is basically like Wild River Country. The big umbrella over the wave pool is reserved for them 'k? The left one.)

"To the wave pool!" Max said.

They crossed over the bridge, waving at little kids, taking pictures and signing autographs. Reporters asked thousand of questions as a little girl walked over, carrying a Vaporeon. Her friends followed.

"E-excuse me, Ash, May..."

They turned to the girl and smiled.

"Whatcha need?" May asked.

"I'm a big fan of both of your and some friends and I were wondering..."

"Ya?" Ash asked.

"If you two were going out!" One of the group asked, the others giggling.

The audience and reporters turned to see Ash and May so red, they couldn't get any redder.

"Well, are you or not?!" Someone shouted.

They shook their heads to clear the red from their faces, took each others' hand and smiled.

"Ya, ya we are." Ash said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." May said.

The crowd roared as they walked over to their reserved place. Who they meet under the other umbrella shocked them.

"Gary?!"

Gary pulled his sunglasses down to look at them.

"Ash, long time no see."

"I never exspected you to be here." Brock said.

"I come here to relax and meet the girls."

He turned to look at Ash.

"See you finally got a girl huh Ashy-boy."

Ash flared red and May giggled. While Pikachu tried to calm his friend down, May took off her shorts, revealing the rest of her swimsuit. She walked over to Gary.

"Hey Gary."

He turned toward her, pulling his sunglasses down once again.

"Watch this." She whispered.

She turned around and smirked.

"Heeyyy Aasshh..." (song like)

Ash turned to her and gulped. She held that same face where she did something bad to him. He gulped again as she walked suducively toward him. She hung on him and smiled. He took a step back.

"Don't fall..."

She kissed him as he tripped over the edge into the water. Gary about choked on his own laughter.

"Th-that was halarious (sp?)! Who'da thought Ash would fall for that!"

Ash had resurfaced, red-faced and yelled, "MAY!!!"

"See ya later Gary."

With that, she jumped off, twisting, spinning, and diving into the water. Reporters awwed and Gary shook his head, laughing. This aughta be one heck of a Finals battle. May resurfaced by Ash. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"Yes, Ash?"

He pulled her close, kissing her passionately.

"KODIAC MOMMENT!!" A girl called out, taking a picture.

They pulled apart, smiling.

"Don't ever try that again."

She grinned.

"Only if you'll ride oh... everything with me."

He grinned.

"Deal."

Me: I couldn't help but put that "kodiac momment" in. Anyways, Ash and May are kinda busy so review for 'em 'k?


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guyz, I just wanna say...

May: Oh come on Tamer, just get on with the story.

Ash: Yah, I wanna get to chapter 9!

Me: Cause it's your battle?

May and Ash: Not telling, it's a secret!

Me: Ok, here's chappie 8!!

Chapter 8: Aurora meet The Dragon Master, Lance meet your Doom

We find our love-sick couple in the Lazy River relaxing from all the rides. May turned to Ash, who was floating beside her. Pikachu rested on the top of his tube, the tip of his tail in the water. Beads of sweat rolled down Ash's forhead. She smiled, an idea forming in her mind.

"Hey Ash.."

The sun was so bright, Ash couldn't open his eyes.

"Ya May?"

"Are you hot?"

Ash flicked open his eyes. Saphire eyes clashed with coal black eyes. They smiled. He absolutely loved May's eyes.

"Why do you ask?"

May shrugged.

"Just wondering."

May then proceeded to dump ice-ICE cold water onto him. Ash jumped about ten feet up into the air. Pikachu about feel off the tube, laughing so hard.

"That was pretty good huh Pikachu." May said.

"Pika-pee!" (laughing)

Suddenly, May felt two strong arms pick her up and carry her to the top of the wave pool.

"Ash Ketchum! Put me down!" May shrieked, giggling at the same time.

Ash shrugged, now above the wave pool.

"Ok...IF YOU INSIST!"

"Ash, wait a sec!"

Too late. He had already dropped her. May landed with a giant splash. Ash fell back laughing ontot he white lawn-chair. Pikachu was cracking up laughing in the chair beside him. Ash smiled and fell into a light sleep. Droplets of cold water fell onto his bare chest. Ash opened one eye to see May, flaring mad eyes, tense body, and clenched fists.

Ash smirked and asked, "Yes May?"

May jumped into his arms and a passionate kiss began.

Aurora smirked and turned from the couple. Brock and Max were running up and sliding down the Vortex, White and Black Lighting. Aurora leaned back and closed her eyes, hands behind her head. She was currently restingon top of the tube rental building.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S HIM!"

"IT'S LANCE OF THE KANTO ELITE FOUR!"

"AHHHHH!"

Screaming girls ran over to the circle of fans. Max and Brock ran over to where Aurora was.

"Hey, Lance is here. I'll go get May and Ash!" Max said.

"I think they want to be left alone." Aurora said.

"Who wants to be left alone?"

They truned to see May and Ash, his arm around her waist, Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Never mind."

Aurora jumped down and landed gracefully.

"How did you do that?" Max asked.

Aurora smiled and shrugged.

"When you've lived in the forest with pokemon your whole life, you learn a few things from them."

Aurora looked over at the group of fans.

"So just who is this "Lance"." Aurora said, looking back at the gang.

"Lance is the head and a member of the Kanto Elite Four." Ash said.

"A.k.a. the dragon master, Lance is the strongest of the Kanto Elite." Max said, pushing his glasses up.

"He's also helped us several times." Brock said.

Aurora turned again to look at Lance and saw he was looking at her. She turned away quickly. Lance smirked and walked over.

_' Wow, she's beautiful. Long wavy brown hair, those ever changing color of her eyes, those curves..'_

Lance shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Ash, May, Max, Brock! Great to see you all again!"

The gang turned to see Lance walking over. He was wearing red shorts with yellow flames on the bottom with an orange outline on top of the yellow. The japanese symbol for dragon was in the corner in black.

"It's great to see you too Lance." May said.

Lance looked at Ash's arms that was around May's waist and smirked.

"About time you two got together."

"Told ya" Max said.

Lance turned to Aurora and looked her up and down. She wore a baby-blue two-piece and dark blue short-shorts. Her baby-blue eyes flashed to a dark, forest green.

"Are you flirting with me?'

Lance blinked and looked at her eyes. Though he was 19, and she was 18, they were almost the same height. May looked from Aurora to Lance and unlatched Ash's arms from around her waist.

"Excuse us for a sec." May said, dragging Aurora away.

Lance blinked in confusion.

"What's wrong with her?"

The trio, plus Pikachu, sighed and told Lance the story from the beginning.

May walked back and forth beside Aurora, who was sitting in a chair.

"Is something bothering you princess?"  
May turned to Aurora and sighed.

"He likes you. You know that right?"

Aurora blinked.

"Lance?"  
May nodded and sat across from her.

"Of course I do. My senses are stronger than a normal human. I am not exactly what you call a normal human you know."

"So..."

The guardian turned to May.

"You think I like that..that.."  
May folded her arms across her chest, an eyebrow raised. Aurora sighed and murmured low.

"What was that Aurora."  
"A little." Aurora said a little louder.

"Sorry, didn't hear you. Speak a little louder and more truthfully."

"A LOT OK!"

May smiled.

"Thank you. I'm sure he likes you a lot too."

"I don't just like him May. I think I'm in l-love with him."

May blinked and squealed with joy.

"But you just met him!"

"I know, but that hot body, those strong arms..."

"Ok Aurora, I get it. Too much info."

"You're one to be talking, Mrs. Make out with Ash 24-7."

May blushed.

"Not all the time..."

Aurora raised an eyebrow.

"What! He's a hot kisser!"

Aurora rolled her eyes. She and May stood up and left to meet the guys.

Me: Ok folks, you know the drill. Update soon!

May: Hey Tamer, where's Team Rocket?

Ash: I was wondering the same thing. Where are they?

Me: Not telling, it's a secret!

May and Ash: Hey guys tell her to tell us if you think Team Rocket's coming soon!

Me: Trust me, they'll be here soon!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Heys, I'm like totally srry 4 not updating!! Plz forgive me!!! (Cause May and Ash haven't.)

ANYWAYS, HERE BE CHAPPIE 9!!!!

Ash: Yes, my battle!

May: About time!

Me: (sweatdrops) See!!! Oh, the bold type is for thoughts!!

Chapter 9: The Finals of the Master's Battle

Aftering eating lunch, thanking the manager for free admission and snuck away from fans, the gang including Lance, who had come on Dragonite, hopped into the wrangler and headed back to Aurora's house. It was a simple two-story with a large backyard, consisting of a swimming pool, hot springs and a large swing for two. On the way there, Aurora, who was driving, and Lance, who was in the passenger's seat, talked. Brock and Max were discussing ways to beat Gary. In the very back, we find Pikachu in May's lap and May's head rested on Ash's shoulder. She was asleep. Pikachu opened his eyes to look at May and then back at his long-time best friend.

"Pika-pee. Pikachu."

"I'm glad you like her too, buddy. I love May."

Ash yawned and reasted his head against May's.

"I don't know what I'd do without her."

With that Ash fell asleep. Max had fallen asleep as well. Aurora stopped infront of her home, the sun setting.

"I'll get Ash." Brock said.

"I got May and Pikachu." Aurora said.

"Guess I got Max." Lance said.

"Follow me." Aurora said, Brock and Lance nodding.

Laying Max in his and Brock's room, and the couple in their's, the trio went to the living room to talk.

310310310310310310310310310310310310310310310310310310310310310310310310310310310310310310310310310310310310310

"Pika.."

Ash murmured and pulled May close. Pikachu sighed and started to shack May awake.

"Pika..."

"Not now Pikachu, later." May mumbled and scooted closer to Ash.

"Pika-Pee!" (I hate to do this but oh well!!!)

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101011010333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The house shook from Pikachu's thunderbolt. Aurora caught a plate falling and put some eggs and bacon on it. (yah, itz mornin')

Max sighed.

"If that didn't wake them up, then nothing will." he said.

Lance sniffed the air.

"Something's burning..."

"Or someone.." Brock said.

May walked in, carrying Pikachu. Ash came in mumbling about not shocking May too.

"Well now that you two are awake, eat up!" Aurora said, piling plates of food onto the table.

"Thank you!"

"Don't eat too much Ash. Your battle's at two." Lance said.

Aurora laughed as Ash kept eating.

"I don't think he heard you Lance."

May looked at the clock.

_9:37_

_**' Time to focus. I'll help Ash train later. There's no way I'm giving Gary that title.'**_

Aurora smiled, hearing May's thoughts.

_**' That's the princess I know. But... I'll need to be on my guard. I must protect May... at all costs.'**_

0123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789010101010

When Max looked at the clock, it read _1:45._ He turned to his sister.

_**' Oh no, she's doing it again.'**_

May was bitting her bottom lip and her fisted were clenched, her jaw tight.

"May..."

"Be right back."

She ran toward the room were Ash was waiting. Max turned to see Brock's hand on his shoulder. Brock smiled.

"Don't worry Max."

"May's just worried about Ash." Aurora said.

Lance had passed May on the way back from talking to Ash, and sat down by Aurora.

"Ash is gonna do fine."

They nodded as Stacy, the announcer, came onto the stage.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

The door opened as Ash turned and May ran into his arms. Ash blinked as May squeezed his torso tight.

"M-May..."

She looked at him, her eyes shining.

"Win this k? We didn't come all this way for you to lose."

She kissed him softly.

"For good luck."

She turned to leave but Pikachu grabbed her pack.

"Did you think I'd forget about you? Do you best."

She smiled. Ash wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You know I love you right?"

She giggled.

"If you don't let me go, you'll never get to battle."

Ash shrugged.

"I know."

He pulled her close for another kiss.

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"Sceptile, leaf blade!"

"Alakazzam, teleport!"

An explosion rocked the arena. The smoke cleared and Sceptile stood over Alazkazzam.

"Alakazzam is unable to battle. The round goes to Ash Ketchum!"

The light on Alakazzam went out. Ash had three pokemon to Gary's one. Ash's jaw tightened. Gary had only one left and that was...

"Arcanine, let's go!"

May's eyes went wide. She had tried to catch one before but it used extremespeed every time. Upon seeing Arcanine, she could tell it knew the powerful move.

_**' Ok, I still have Pikachu, Sceptile, and Swellow. Sceptile could finish this but that extremespeed... Well, here goes everything.'**_

"Spectile, come back! Swellow, let's go!"

The large blue bird appeared before Ash.

"Swell...low."

"Aroooo..." Arcanine challenged.

"Arcanine, use flame.."

"Dodge and use wing attack!"

Arcanine was throne across the field. It got up quickly, a little stunned.

"Arcanine, crunch!"

"Dodge with double team!"

Arcanine hit a copy and growled in frustration.

"Swellow, quick attack into a wing attack!"

"Arcanine, use quick attack to dodge!"

"Swellow, endeavor!"

Arcanine dodged but the following attack of endeavor hit it, again causing Arcanine to fly across the field.

"All right no more playing around! Arcanine!"

The rare dog got up slowly, ignoring its wounds and unbearable pain.

"Use extremespeed..."

"Wait Swellow." Ash whispered to the tamed bird.

"Swell."

Arcanine ran in circles around the bird.

"Now crisp that bird with FIRE BLAST!!"

"NOW!!"

Swellow's copy disappeared as the attack hit it.

"SWELLOW, AERIAL ACE!!"

Arcanine looked up as Swellow clashed with him. A huge explosion shook the arena. May stood up as the smoke cleared. Arcanine lay on his side, swirls in his eyes. Swellow landed, breathing heavily.

"Arcanine is unable to battle. Round and victory goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!!"

Stacy ran onto the stage.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOU POKEMON MASTER, ASH KETCHUM!!"

Screaming fans stopped up. May walked over to the middleof the field with stacy. Ash walked over, his pokemon following. They smiled at each other.

"For your journey to be complete, would you please present you badges and symbols." Stacy said.

A table came out of the ground. Carefully, Ash placed all the badges and symbols (I don't wanna name them all). Every one of them were there. The crowd roared among seeing the table.

"Our Cordinator Master, May of Petalburg City, will present the trophy and plaque." Stacy said.

"And our Pokemon Master's girlfriend." Stacy added rather loudly into the headpiece.

A tint of pink flashed across the couple's faces.

"Ash, for proving you friendship with you pokemon and defeating every battle fought, I give you this Master's trophy and plague."

May handed Ash the two objects. He held them up, smiling. Handing Sceptile the trophy and Pikachu the plague, Ash pulled May close, kissing her softly, yet passionately. The crowd awwed. They released, Ash keeping his arms around her waist.

"That was for your good luck."

She smiled. They turned toward the cameras and posed. Pikachu jumped onto their shoulders and gave his famous peace sign. Ash's other pokemon posed with them.

"ARCANINE!"

Ash and May turned to see the black Roselia from before disappear. Gary was haunted over Arcanine, it's head in his lap. Aurora and the others jumped up and ran down toward the field. Asl recalled his pokemon, he and May running over. Aurora was looking at Arcanine's blood. It was stained with black. Aurora clenched her fists.

"It's poison and very strong."

"Nurse Joy! Emergency!" May yelled.

Nurse Joy ran over, two Chanseys rushing a cart right behind her. Carefully, Ash, Brock, Lance, and Gary lifted Arcanine onto the cart. They then rushed off to the Pokemon Center next door.

ME: again srry for not updating soon. I had a little trouble with my computer! Review plz!!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, it's me again! Here's chapter 10!!

Chapter 10: A Power Discovered

Gary pased back and forth in front of the door. The needle in the red sign above still glowed. Aurora stood up,tired of waiting, and walked through the doord before anyone could stop her. Nurse Joy came out, a confused look on her face.

"Aurora wishes for ws to watch through the window."

She turned toward May.

"She requires your assistance."

May rushed through the doors, everyone else running to the window. Aurora was talking to May. May nodded, placing her hands over Arcanine's wound and closed her eyes. They could hear what Aurora was saying now.

"Focus. Let it travel through your body and fingertips. Don't push it, only quide the power. That's it."

Everyone looked at each other confused and turned back. May relaxed and lsowly began to glow a white-blue color. Pikachu's ears perked up, his eyes growing wide, as did everyone else's eyes. Arcanine's wound slowly closed up. Arcanine opened his eyes and licked May's face in graditude, who had stopped glowing.

"You're very welcome. Look's like you're make a ful..."

"May!!"

3103103103103103103103103103103103103103103103103103103103103103103103103103103103103103103103103103

"Come on May! Wake up!"

"ASH! Leave May alone or else!"

May's hand moved a little. Ash tightened his drip on her hand. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked around. Ash was beside her, Pikachu at her side. Everyone had gathered around her. Arcanine was on the other side of the bed, its eyes full of worry. Gary stood beside his partner. Arcanine licked her other hand, happy his savor was ok. With Ash's help, she sat up. Pikachu immediately jumped into her lap.

"W-what happened?"

They turned to Aurora for an explanation.

"You fainted. Your power had just awakened. You weren't used to it. I warned you of the conciquences but..."

"She just as stubborn as Ash." Brock said, finishing Aurora's sentence.

"Oh! Mom and Dad called." Max said.

"What! May jumped up, apparently full of energy.

A sweatdrop fell from everyone. May paced back and forth.

"Please say you haven't told about..."

She stopped and hit her forehead with her hand.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! They must have seen the battle. Then that means..."

She turned toward her boyfriend who nodded gravely.

"Moms." They said at the same time.


	11. Chapter 11

WARNING! WARNING! THIS CHAPPIE CONTAINS SAD AND HORRIBLE ACCIDENTS! BE PREPARED!!

Chapter 11: From Party to Horrible Accident

"Oh hunny! I'm so happy for you two!"

"M-mom...can't...breath."

Delia let go of her son, who started coughing to clear his lungs and allow them to breath.

"Sorry Ash."

"MOM! THAT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!!!!"

They turned to look at May, who was red in the face, and her mom, Caroline, who was smiling wide.

"What's so funny Caroline?" Delia asked.

Caroline whispered into her ear. Delia squealed with excitment and the two ran into the house. May sighed and slumped onto the log. Her Bulbasaur walked over and sat down by her.

"Bulba...saur."

"I give up Bulbasaur. Nothing's going to change mom's mind now."

"Bulba!"

The two looked at Ash, Pikachu, and his Bulbasaur. Ash sat down by May and sighed. The two Bulbasaur smiled and ran off together.

"I guess our Bulbasaur like each other huh?" Ash asked smiling.

"Look over at out Squirtle." May said.

He did and saw May's Squirtle giving his a flower. His smiled, took it and sniffed it. He said something to her and she smiled as well.

"Pika-pee!" (Love's in the air!)

Ash turned to May, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Yah it is buddy."

May pulled Pikachu into her lap and began to scratch behind his ears.

"Chaa.."

"Looks like I've found your weakspot huh Pikachu?"

Pikachu cooed in agreement, jumping out of her lap and running off. May blinked in confusion. Ash smirked and pulled her into his lap.

"You know, I bet I know where your weakspot is." He whispered into her ear.

May grinned.

"Oh really? And just where is..."

Ash's lips clashed with May's as her put his free hand on her back, pushing her closer. They realised, May turning around and rested her back against his chest, Ash laying his arms around her waist once more.

"There."

"Found it."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Welcome guests to Pallet Town. We hope you enjoy your stay and have a safe journey home!" Professor Oak said.

Glasses of all kinds, human and pokemon alike, raised up.

"But for now, let us celebrate Ash and May becoming Pokemon Master and Master Coordinator. Also for representing and giving Pallet Town and Petalburg City great honor. To Ash and May!" Professor Oak said.

Glasses clashed together. Everyone from both places began to walk around, talking about everything.

"Hey, Ash!"

"Misty, long time no see!" Ash said, waving.

Misty walked over where the gang was talking. Misty noticed Ash's other hand around May and smiled.

"Hey May, can I talk to you for a sec."

"No problem Misty. We'll be right back."

Ash noticed Misty wasn't carrying Azurill until it was too late. Aurora and Misty, carrying Azurill, walked over.

"Hey Ash. Where's May?" Misty asked.

"But wasn't she just with..." Brock asked.

"No..." Aurora started.

"May!"

Ash ran off, the other's following close behind.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Once again, May was slapped to the ground. The cut on her ankle had reopened, blood flowing from it. Several cuts covered her body, blood running like a river down her cheek.

"Misty! What's wrong with you!"

"Misty" sent the black roselia at her again, slamming her into a tree. She coughed up a little blood. Her ankle was killing her as she tried to stand. When May looked into Misty's eyes, she gasped.

"Y-you're not Misty are you?"

"Misty" smirked.

"Who are you."

"About time you figured it out, "princess".

May took a step back.

"Y-you...y-your..."

A ball of flame just missed "Misty" by an inch as she and Roselia jumped back. "Misty" smirked.

"May!"

May turned toward Ash and the others as they rushed from the thicket. May weakly smiled.

"Ash..."

"You imposter! How dare you!" Misty yelled.

When Aurora saw the fake Misty, she snarled and jumped infront of May. The imposter grinned.

"Aurora, it's been awhile..."

The imposter frowned.

"Since you froze my sister and I!"

"Thorn! Go back to your own body and quit putting lies into May's mind! You too Lily!"

The two did so. Thorn had black hair with red streaks in a low ponytail, attired in red and black. Lily went from a Roselia to a girl smaller than Thorn. She had purple hair with black streaks in a side ponytail, attired in purple and black. Sily tilted her head sideways confused.

"OH! It's May and... Ash is it? I thought is was..."

"Don't you dare Lily!" Aurora snarled.

"You mean M..."

Aurora leaped at Thorn, only for the sisters to disappear and reappear on a rock above them.

"We only wanted to give the princess and the "prince" a gift." Lily said, giggling.

A ball of black flame twirled in Thorn's hands.

"Let's see if the princess can dodge this!"

Aurora was too far to stop it and it was too fast to dodge. What the gang saw next was horrible. Blood splattered everywhere as Ash fell to his knees, blood flowing fast from his torso. May's eyes went wide as she murmured, "A-Ash..."

Ash collasped and the two sisters, laughing, disappeared.

"ASH!!!!!"

May carfully turned Ash over slowly. Blood fell from the corner of his mouth. May, tears falling from her face, pulled his head close to hers, begging for him to wake up. Aurora shakingly walked over, and fell to her knees. Lance ran over and helped her up. She smiled weakly and walked over.

'M-May..."

"It's my fault."

"Sis..."

The gang had walked over slowly.

"It's my fault Max."

"May, it's not you fault."

"YES, IT IS BROCK!"

Everyone cringed at her harsh voice.

"I should have moved. But I stood there like an idiot."

May looked back down at Ash. She clamped her eyes shut.

"Ash got hurt because of it."

"Oh May..." Misty said, tears in her eyes.

"And now, I've hurt the person I love!!"

"There's still hope."

They turned toward Aurora.

"But..."

"What Aurora! Anything to save him!" May pleaded.

"You can heal Ash but..."

"But what?" Tracy asked.

"Your powers haven't fully awakened."

She looked at May.

"Y-you may die."

Everyone turned to May shocked. May moved a stand of hair from Ash's eyes, his cap on the ground beside him. She nodded and lay him beside her.

"Just like before, only focus with your heart."

May nodded and closed her eyes. Immediately, she glew a bright, light red, whitish-blue swirls going through the red. Aurora started to play a crystal-clear flute as green energy from everywhere floating into May. The gang watching in amazement as Ash's wound healed. Aurora stopped playing as the glow disappeared. May fell to the ground beside Ash, her ankle still bleeding.

Me: Wow, my fingers hurt! Review and tell me what ya think. My evil side said to put Thorn as Misty, so I did it. (Blame mah evil side for that.)


	12. Chapter 12

HEY GUYS!!! I'M BAAACCCKKK!!

CHAPTER 12: THE TRUTH TOLD BY ASH

"Blaze, Blaziken-blaze."

"(sigh) That's good. At lease she's doing fine too."

Aurora came into the room and once again slowly healed the rest of May's wounds, completely healing her ankle. May opened her eyes and looked at Aurora.

"I see you're doing well too May. Glad to see you awake."

Upon hearing "too", May remembered the horrible accident. Scenes of Ash being hit flashed through her mind.

"Ash! Aurora, where's Ash?!"

Aurora laughed.

"What's so funny?!"

"He's in his room."

"Is he..."

"No, he's just fine. He's awake so you can..."  
May was up and out the door before she could finish. The guardian laughed and went downstairs to tell everyone that the two were awake and needed to be alone. May stopped in front of Ash's door. She lightly knocked.

"It's open."

May opened and door, walked in, and closed it behind her. Ash was sitting up in his bed, Pikachu on the windowsill. His upper body was bare, only with some bandages wrapped around his torso. He was looking out the window when he turned to face May, the sun shining on his wet hair. Tears appeared in the corner of her eyes as she launched herself into Ash's arms, careful not to hit his wound.

"Glad to see you awake too May."

"Why?"

Ash blinked in confusion.

"Why what?" he asked.

"Idiot! Why did you jump in front of me!"

She looked up at him, anger in her eyes.

"You almost died because of me!"

ASh tightened his grip around her. She look up at his face once more. He was frowning.

"If you had died May..."

Ash shook his head.

"I wouldn't have been able to go on in life."

Pikachu cooed in agreement. Ash pulled May closer.

"You're important to me May. Haven't you realized that yet?!"

May cried onto his chest, soaking his bandages. (Just adding to the blood of course.)

"Yah, I have. But..."

"But nothing May."

He pushed her face up close to his and looked into her eyes.

"I'm gonna protect you, princess or not. I love you."

She smiled and softly kissed him, sliding her arms around his neck. Pikachu smiled and curled up on the windowsill. It wasn't long into the kiss that May felt his wet,sweaty... (you get the point) bandages. They parted, Ash noticing May's bloody clothes.

"Did I ever tell you that you look hot bare-chested in bloody bandages?" May asked, teasingly.

"Nope." Ash said, a goofy grin on his face.

"Just did."

May looked around at Ash's room. His badges were in their respective places in a glass case. ON the very top,in the case, sat his Master's plague, trophy, and a picture of everyone at the party. As she looked at some of his early victories, she noticed how much he'd changed. From his boyish look to the outfit, even his height. She giggled at his old outfit. She felt two muscular arms go around her waist.

"What's so funny?"

"Your old clothes."

"What's wrong with my old outfit."

She turned to face her boyfriend and smirked.

"I LOVE this one. You look hotter in this one."

"Oh really..."

"Yep."

Ash smiled but when May touched his torso, he winced. May sat down on his bed and patted the spot beside her. He sat down slowly. Carefully, she undressed his bandages to reveal a rather large mark. A soft knock came from the door.

"Ash honey, are you and May done?"  
They blushed from being caught.

"I'm coming in."

Delia opened the door to see May helping Ash put on his shirt and hoodie. She turned to May and smiled. May helped Ash to his feet.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to steal away my future daughter-in-law. Meet you downstairs."

Before either could say a thing, May was taken my Delia. Ash blinked, then smiled and put Pikachu onto his shoulder, and walked downstairs.

"Ash my boy, great to see you awake!" Professor Oak said.

"Thanks Professor. Feeling better already."

Meanwhile, upstairs in Delia's room, May, Caroline, and Delia were talking. May twirled once more.

"Wow mom, you and Mrs. Delia make this for me."

"Of course honey. Your old clothes were so bloody, we couldn't get it out."

Delia smiled.

"Besides, Ash'll probably go crazy over it."

"I'm gonna love seeing his face." Caroline said.

The two mothers thought of Ash's expression and squealed with excitment. Delia rushed out the door.

"Don't leave until we call you." Caroline said, following Delia.

May sighed. So this was what they were planning. May looked into the mirror at herself.

"Maybe Ash will like this. It's a lot more comfortable anyways."

May giggled that the thought of Ash's face. This is going to be interesting.

Me: If you haven't guessed what she's wearing, you need help.(JK) Review for Chapter 13!

Chapter 13:May's New Wardrobe!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, I'm back! And proud of it!! I wanna think all the reviewers so far. I also wanna think PikamasterADV for this chappie. (Ya gave me the idea for it!)

**Chapter 13: May's New Wardrobe**

"Wow May! It looks amazing on you!"

"Now Misty, don't ruin the surprise for the boys."

"Don't forget my son! He's the most important!!"

"Misty, why don't you go get the boys, will you?"

Misty smiled and ran down the stairs, into the living room, Azurill jumping into her arms. She frowned, putting her years of acting into play. The boys turned to face her.

"What's wrong Misty?" Tracy asked.

Misty ran out.

"Misty!"

They all ran out to see her smiling, pointing up to Delia's room where May was.

"What's wrong with my daughter?!" Norman asked.

"Nothing wrong with our daughter Norman."

They looked up to see Caroline smiling. Delia walked out.

"Unless you mean her bloody clothes." Delia said.

"Introducing what we call…" Caroline started.

"PROJECT EMERALD!!" The two mothers said at once.

And out walked May. Her feet were clad in red and black sneakers with a white bottom. She still wore her black socks and blue shorts. On top of her shorts was a red sleeveless shirt. A white line ran up the middle to a black collar. She wore white gloves with black fingertips. A ring of green wrapped around the black wrist part. A whole on the back exposed her skin. No longer was there a red bandana. Now rested a forest green one with the original white pokeball. She also had added a green pack, gone was the falling apart yellow one. It had black zippers. (Yah, she's wearing her emerald outfit.)

"Delia, you've outdone yourself this time." Professor Oak said.

"Well, I had Caroline to think and for her help as well."

May stopped at the end of the stairs.

"Green looks better on you sis." Max said.

After everyone had commented, Delia turned to her son, who was looking May up and down, trying to register in her new look into his mind. She giggled at her son's face.

"Well Ash, what's your opinion?" She asked.

"You opinion matters the most." Caroline added.

A flashback went through Ash's mind about what May had said earlier.

Everyone looked at him as a goofy grin plastered onto his face.

"Norman may kill me for this. I love you in red but…"

He pulled her close.

"You. Look. HOT. in green. Have I ever told you that?" Ash said smirking.

May wrapped her arms around his neck and shook her head no. Max looked at his father, hoping he wouldn't crush his friend. Surprisingly, the Petalburg Gym Leader was smiling!!

"Caroline, Delia…" Norman said gravely.

Everyone turned to the gym leader, May and Ash both tensing up.

"You should get a picture of those two! We could hand them out at the Master's Ball!"

Everyone, anime-style, fell to the ground as Norman began to laugh. A beeping sound was heard.

"That would be me." Lance said, pulling out a small gadget from his pocket. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" Aurora asked.

"It's the Master's League. They're requesting for everyone and…"

He looked up confused.

"Who?" Aurora said.

"You."

Me: Again, srry 4 the short chappies, but don't worry they get better every time!

Ash: Don't forget to review!

May; Here's a look at Chapter 14!

Next time:

"So you want to put them into danger just to catch the attackers?"

"That's the idea."

Aurora narrowed her eyes. She wasn't buying it.

May: That's it?!

Ash: U already know what's coming up!

May: right….


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Master League

"So what exactly IS the Master League Lance?" Max asked.

They had just landed by a rather large building on a remote island. Jumping out of the jet, the gang headed toward the building.

"The Master League consists of every gym leader, elite four, frontier brain, you name it."

"So basicially every main person of a faciliaty is here?" Ash asked.

"Counting Brock, Misty, Norman, and I, yes."

"I wonder what they need us for?" May asked.

"I bet something very important for the Master League to call us." Professor Oak said.

0123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

_"A. What." _

Scott, head of the Battle Frontier, sighed.

"A ball, to honor Ash and May."

Aurora wasn't pleased.

"So let me get this straight."

She folded her arms across her chest.

"You want to throw some kind of party, putting the two of them in danger, out in the open mind you, just to capture the attackers?"

"That is the plan." Sidney, member of the Hoenn Elite Four said.

"That's the most dumbest plan I've ever heard!"

"Aurora.." Lance began, looking at the League.

"NO! Putting them into danger is foolish! I've been chased by Thorn and Lily my whole life, even as an infant! Sure they'll walk into the trap, but they'll be prepared! I won't put Ash, and expesially (sp?) May into danger. I absolutely forbid it!"

Koga, the Fushia gym leader, stood up, slamming his fists onto the table.

"What gives YOU that right to tell the League what to do? Who are YOU anyways."

"You don't use friends and people as bait. I learned that from an old friend and mentor..."

Aurora looked up at the League.

"I am Aurora, guardian of May, princess of Light, and protector of the Legendary Pokemon. Born in the wild, raised by the Legendary Pokemon. I answer to no one..."

She narrowed her now golden eyes.

"Not even the Master League."

Everyone cringed a little.

"Yes, the one who knows the Legendary ones." Brandon, a frontier brain, said.

Lt. Surge stood up and smiled.

"Ok guardian. Prove that you know them."

Aurora nodded and smirked.

"Who?"

"Who what?"

"Who do you want to see?"

Shouts of different pokemon where heard.

"STOP!"  
They turned to face Norman.

"Let Ash and May choose."

Murmurs of agreement were heard.

"I think Jurachi, right Max?" May asked, looking as Ash, who smiled and nodded.

"Jurachi!" Aurora called out.

A light appeared as a white and golden yellow pokemon unwrapped itself. It blinked.

"Aurora, you called?"  
Jurachi looked around and saw Max. Jurachi smiled.

"MAX!!"

Jurachi slammed into Max, squeezing him tight.

"G-glad to see you again Jurachi!"

Jurachi turned to Aurora, hopping on top of Max's head.

"Did you need me Aurora?"

"Yes..."

Aurora turned to face the League.  
"I need Mewtwo please."

Gaspes filled the air.

"He's kinda busy Aurora." Jurachi said, smiling.

Aurora fell animestyle.

"What do you mean he's busy?! I need him here now!"

"OK! Bye Max"

With that, Jurachi diappeared smiling.

Aurora sighed. A dark purple light swirled beside her, as the purple, feline pokemon came out, the swirl diappeared behind him. He flexed his hand and blinked, tail flicking.

"Nice entrance."

"ls something wrong?"

"These fools," she said pointing, " wnat to.."

"I know."

Mewtwo snapped his finger. Lights flashed onto every Legendary Pokemon.

"Whe know. We've been here the whole time" Entai said.

"WE have on condition to your little plan" Raiku snarled.

"You allow us to take charge of the ball." Mewtwo said, narrowing his eyes.

Me: That's it for now, peace out!!


	15. Chapter 15

HEY GUYZ! I'M BACK AND READY FOR U WRITTERZ 2 UPDATE LIKE I'M DOIN' NOW!!!

CHAPTER 15: FUNTIME AT THE MALL

"So tell me why we're here again?"

"To find something formal to wear."

Aurora blinked.

"Like a dress."

"..."

May sighed, and looked around.

"THERE IT IS!"

May pulled Aurora into the store.

"Elegant Queens? What kind of place is this?!"

Aurora looked around and didn't like what she saw. Thousand of dresses were on manakens, in glass cases, and on hangers. She huffed. Sure some of them were pretty some had too much on them. Some almost made the guardian barf in her mouth. Aurora saw only three she liked. On the left side of the stand was a red silk dress, sleeves hung off the shoulders of the manakin. A silt ran up the side, and a large bow hung off the back. On the left side was an emerald green, silky, strapless dress. A large heart-shaped emerald attached to the front. A see-through boa draped around the shoulders. The last one caused Aurora to wow at it. In the middle of the stand was a silky saphire dress. A veil of barely any sequins ran down the dress from the waist, though it poffed out. A blue see-though boa draped around the shoulders.

_'It looks like...'_

"It looks like the one in the painting huh?"

She turned to look at May, who was looking at the dress. The coordinator turned to the guardian.

"Let's buy it. Now to find you one..."

"I'll be fine without one thank you."

May crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well, you're not looking like an amazonian. Aren't you trying to impress Lance?"

Aurora blushed.

"Yah, I guess."

"Then let's find you a dress."

They ended up buying the red one minus the bow. Aurora refused to wear that.

"Let's go meet up with the boys for lunch."

The guardian clasped May's shoulder. She turned to see Aurora smile. The trio (Celebi, Mew and Jurachi) appeared and disappeared with the dresses.

012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789

"Hey, where's your..."

"Some place you won't find them Lance. "

"Not until the ball that is." May added.

"What about you all? These "taxes" you were talking about." Aurora said.

"They are tuxes and we've already sent them back to the house." Lance said, smiling.

Aurora huffed and turned away. May clapped her hands together.

"Ok! Lunchtime!"

After getting their food, they sat down to eat. A man was playing by the large fountain, his pokemon dancing to the music. His reed flute played as people passed by, placing some items into the hat beside him. May and Aurora looked at each other smiling. They stood up and walked over to the man.

"Excuse me sir."

The man stopped and looked up. May smiled, handing him her untouched plate of food. Aurora gave his pokemon some food and pokeblocks. He and his pokemon took it thankfully.

"We'll take it from here." Aurora said, her clear flute appearing in her hands.

She started to play, May closing her eyes. She began to dance, up on her toes, twists and turns, her hands and body moving gracefully to the music Aurora played. A large crowd had appeared. When the two stopped, the crowd roared. Aurora then started to play the song May had sung to Max and Jurachi. May started to sing, her voice traveling throughout the mall. More people came over to listen to the Coordinator Master. May stopped and the crowd screamed for an oncore.(sp?) By now, the man's hat had been filed to the top and was currently overflowing. The crowd parted, and the man thanking May and Aurora. Walking over, Ash pulled May close, his arms around her waist. She rested her arms about his neck, their foreheads touching.

"That was nice of you to do that." He said.

She shrugged.

"I know, but he needed help. So we helped."

Ash pulled her closer.

"Come on, let's get back to Pallet Town. I wanna show you something."

May looked at Ash confused as they headed back tgo Aurora's wrangler.

Me: that's all for now.

Naruto Ninja44: Don't worry. Time travel will come soon!!

Other reviewers: Thanks 4 staying faithful and reading my story! LOVE YA ALL!!

Tamerofdragons


	16. Chapter 16

May: Hey, Tamer's a little busy!

Ash: So, she wants 2 tell ya...

Tamer: THANKS 4 ALL THE REVIEWS!!!

May and Ash: (sweatdrop)

Chapter 16: Just Another Day in Paradise

"(laughs) Where are we going Ash!"

"Just keep your eyes closed ok?"

"Don't you dare make me trip, Ash Ketchem!"

"(laughs) Just keep walking forward!"

Soon, they stopped after walking up something that felt like a hill. Ash took off May's blindfold. She awwed at the sight. They were in fact on top of a hill, a large oak tree on top behind them. Below, Pallet Town lay quiet.

"Turn around May."

She did and gasped at the sight. A small picnic lay on a blue and red checkered blanket.

"Wow, I love it Ash!"

Ash blushed, putting his hand behind his head, smiling.

"Yah, well, I'm still kinda getting used to this romanic stuff."

They sat down. May turned to look at the Pokemon Master.

"Really..."

She scooted closer. He gulped, seeing that look on her face again for the third time.

"Seems to me you've gotten it."

Before their lips could touch, May froze. Ash opened his eyes to see her looking at his torso, her hand only inches from it. She had hesitated to touch his torso where the burn mark rested. Her eyes claped shut, pulling her hand back into a fist, close to her chest.

"May..."

She opened her eyes to see his bare chest, his torso burn-mark free. She blushed and turned away. The muscles on his arms and stomach had started to show. He smirked and pulled her close.

"You can snuggle against me now."

Ash placed her hand onto his torso. She untensed, relieved to feel his chest again. Slowly, their lips made contact. Ash leaned against the oak tree, May in his lap, arms around her waist and back, keeping her close. They parted, May resting her head against his chest, but not before Ash put his shirt and hoodie back on. He place a blanket around both of them and they watched the sunset.

"Hey Ash?"

"Yah?"

"Have you ever thought about the future?"

"About us."  
May nodded.

"Several times."

"I have too."  
Silence followed.

"How long will we be together?"  
"I hope forever May."

"I do too."  
Ash looked down at her. She looked up at him smiling.

"R-really?"  
She laughed and pecked him on the cheek.

"As long as you can stand being with me."

Ash smiled and pulled her close, breathing in her hair.

"That's gonna be forever May."

May snuggled against him smiling. Soon her breathing evened out. Mew flew over, followed by Celebi and Jurachi. Mew picked up the basket, Jurachi the blanket, and Celebi the one around the couple. Ash told them thank you through mind. The trio nodded and disappeared. Ash stood up slowly and carried his girlfriend in his arms, back to his house.

He sighed happily and said quietly, " Just another day in paradise." 


	17. Chapter 17

HEY GUYZ I'M BACK AND WRITTIN' LIKE CRAZY!!!

Chapter 17:Alone with You

Snoring arose May from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open to see her boyfriends' arms wrapped around her tight. He mumbled something and turned away, letting her go. She leaned up to see them in his room. She blushed at the thought and looked to see Pikachu resting on the window sill. The electric type turned to look at the Coordinator, a note beside him in Aurora's handwritting.

_May,_

_We went to help with the ball. You two were sound asleep, so we didn't want to wake you. See you tomorrow. OH! And Caroline and Delia says don't do anything you'll regret later. If you need me, you know how to reach me._

_Aurora_

May read the letter over again to make sure she heard right. Her and Ash were alone until tomorrow. Just the two of them. She smiled, got changed into her project emerald and rushed downstairs to make breakfast.

1234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567890

Ash awoke not only to the smell of food but to the sound of May's voice.

_I've got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get in a rush when I'm with you_

_Ooo, I got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_

Ash smiled hearing that. May suddenly changed to a different sone as he got changed and walked down the stairs.

_Now It's me and U_

_Now, I've been waitin'_

_Think I wanna make a move now_

_Baby tell me how you like it_

Mind you, it's not sex she's talking about people.)(perverts)

She stopped as he stood at the doorway in aww. A large breakfast lay on the table. Jurachi and Celebi sat at the table. Mew flew to a chair, adding a plate to the table.

"Sing that one song May." Mew said.

"The one from earlier." Jurachi said.

"The one you wrote." Celebi added.

(It's acually by LeAnn Rimes but just say it's May for now 'k?)

"Ok, I guess I could."

She took a deep breath and began

_And I-I, baby I don't know what I would do_

_I'd be lost if I lost you_

_If you ever leave _

_Baby you would take away everything _

_Real in my like_

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you_

_I want to know_

_How do I breath without you_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever,ever surviiivvvee_

_How do I, How do I_

_Oh, how do I live_

May stopped and smiled.

"Of course, that's just the chorus."

"Aww, where's the rest.?" Jurachi asked.

"I've saving for the Master's Ball."

"You mean for ASH at the Master's ball." Mew said.

May blushed, trying to come up with a comeback.

"All right you three, leave May alone and go help with the ball decorations."

The trio giggled and disappeared. May turned to a smiling Ash.

"A-ash, did you happen to hear..."

"Yep."

She looked away, but Ash turned her back to face him.

"And I can't wait to hear the rest."

They smiled at each other until Ash sniffed the air.

"FOOD!!"

May laughed, Ash launching hisself at the table.

"A guess the saying is right. The only way to a guy's heart is through his stomach!"

Her stomach disagreed as she sat down to join him.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789

"That was an awesome breakfast May."

"Thank you."

She turned to look away from him.

"So, I'm guessing you read the letter too?"

Ash opened an eye and looked up at her. The wind softly blew as a blossom fell from the tree. May picked it up and placed it in her hair.

"Yah so?"

She didn't answer. Ash leaned up from her lap. She still hadn't turned to look at him.

"May..."

She turned to look at him.

"If you think for one second that I would ever force you to do something like that..."

"No, it's just what your mom said earlier."

Ash blinked at the thought kicked in.

Flashback

_"If you don't mind, I going to steal my future daughter-in-law..."  
_End of Flashback

"Oh."

"Y-yah."

A grin fell across his face.

"And?..."  
May looked at him confused.

"We said we'd be together right?"

"Yah."

"So what's the problem?"

May blinked and smiled. She leaned over and softly kissed him. Ash brought his hand up but before he knew it, May was gone.

"Catch me if you can!"

Ash smiled and laughed.

"Then you'd better run!"

Tamer: That be all folks! I'll update asap!

NarutoNinga44: Time travel is coming soon! Promise!


	18. Chapter 18

Hey I'm back and ready to update asap!!!

Ash: About time...

May:(slaps shoulder) Be nice.

**Chapter 18:Alone for the Night**

"Sceptile, leaf blade!"

"Blaziken, sky uppercut!"

The two great warriors clashed and jumped back in front of their trainers heaving.

"You're gonna hace to do better than that if you wanna catch me Ash!"

Ash tightened his jaw. Before he could catch May, she had sent out Blaziken to stop him. Ash sent out Sceptile to get Blaziken out of the way. Now, it had turned into a battle.

"Sceptile, bulletseed the ground!"

May blinked in confusion. Dust rose from the ground as Ash leaped for May.

"Got ya!"

Tumbling was heard as the dust cleared.

"Looks like I got you."

May was leaning over Ash, her arms balancing her from falling on top of him. He tightened his jaw again and lightly pushed May off of him.

"Oh, come on Ash."

He grunted, looking away. May's eyes softened. (You know, from laughing to sad/confused.)

"Ash, I didn't mean too..."

Ash smirked and pushed May onto the soft grass, leaning over her to attack her soft lips. He broke away later to see a sort of dazed look on his girlfriends face. He smiled.

"You were saying?"

She smiled and leaned up.

"I was saying...I love you."  
"Pika!...Pikachu!" (Ash, May! Were are you?)

"Looks like it's time to go in huh?" Ash said.

May placed a kiss on his cheek as they stood up, recalling the fierce pokemon.

"It's not over yet."

Ash laughed.

"I should've known that."

Hand-in-hand, the two walked back to Ash's house, talking about old times.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

May was interupted from her thoughts when the shower turned off. She looked at the door of the bathroom as it opened and steam rooled out, followed by Pikachu, who ploped onto the bed. Ash walked out, throwing a towel onto the sink. May walked past Ash, brushing off his shoulder, shutting the door behind her. He jumped onto his bed, hands behind his head.

_'I wonder if May's gonna wear that big yellow...'_

He shot up and his his forhead for thinking a naughty thought.

"Dang hormones."

The shower shut off and humming could be heard. Ash silently laughed to hisself. Just as the door opened, Ash jumped up and caught May before she could fall on the slippery floor. As she stood up, his eyes widened. May wore a simple green tanktop and some shorts. Her yellow shirt lay folded up under her project emerald in her hands. Again, both blushed.

"Do you like it? It's kinda part of my new outfit."

Ash scrambled to find words. She laughed and put her clothes into her bag.

"I'm guessing that a yes?"

Still, he looked for the right words. She giggled as a thought struck her mind.

_'Hmm...I wonder..'_

Standing up, she walked seducively toward her boyfriend, who was still trying to talk. Noticing her walking, he finally found words.

"M-may, what's wrong?"

Wrapping his arms around her waist, she leaned onto him and placed her arms around his neck, leaning forward.

"You know, I think I'm only gonna wear this you **just for you**." she whispered.

Ash blushed and jumped back.

"R-really?"

She shrugged.

"Unless you want me to wear it **every night**..."

Ash pulled her close, clashing his lips to her. Immediately, on hand was on his chest and the other lightly pressed on his neck. His hands were on her back, pulling her closer. Then Ash did something he didn't exspect hisself to do. Asking for entrance, May actually let him. He rolled his tongue on the roof of her mouth. May squealed against his mouth, moving a little in his arms. Then, May did the same, only Ash pulled her closer. (If he could that is.) He stepped back and fell onto his bed, May falling with him. They continues until May drew away and rested her head on his chest. Both were breathing heavily.

"Wow."

"Wow what?" Ash asked.

"Who'da thought you could kiss like that."

"I think my hormones kicked in and took over."

May laughed.

"Too bad I ran out of breath..."

"What?"

"We could've kept going silly. What'd you think I was talking out?"  
"Uh..well..I..uh.."  
May leaned up.

"Ash Ketchum!" Were you thinking about..."

"Dang hormones, blame them not me."

May giggled, kissed his check and snuggled against his chest. Ash sighed happily, wrapping his arms around her. Both smiled and fell asleep. Outside his window, a Roselia-form Lily jumped back to Thorn.

"This is just perfect! Let's get her now!"

"Patience Lily. We wait for the right time."  
"The Master's Ball, goody!"

Thorn snapped her fingers. The place where the needle hit May glew as she frowned and snuggled closed to Ash. The two sister laughed and disappeared into the dark, moonless night.

Tamer: That's all for now! I'll update tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Some Secrets Revealed

"Pikachu, could you go wake them up?"

He nodded and ran up the stairs to his buddy's room and snuch in. Jumping up onto the bed, he smiled. The couple had moved to under the sheets. (They didn't go THAT far, perverts.) Then, he saw it. A black mark faintly glowing on May's shoulder blade. Pikachu noticed it was the same spot where the needle had hat. He inched forward and lightly touched it. The mark faded away quickly. Pikachu blinked and shook the two. He then rushed out to tell Aurora about it. The masters awoke and faced each other smiled. Ash kissed May's forhead.

"Hey."

"Good morning." She said.

Smelling food, they figured everyone was back. May walked into the bathroom to change, while Ash changed right where he was. Taking hands, they walked downstairs to see a large breakfast on the table. The group turned to the two.

"Good morning, you two." Delia said.

"You sleep well?" Caroline asked.

"Yah, but my shoulder's really stiff." May said, rubbing it.

"Pika, pika-pee. Pika-chu."

Aurora frowned.

"Are you sure Pikachu?"

Everyone turned to look at Aurora. Pikachu nodded.

"Pika."

Aurora looked at May.

"May, let me look at you shoulder."

May turned and pulled her shirt closer to her neck. Aurora moved her hair out of the way to see a small bruise there but nothing else.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

May straightened her shirt.

"Pikachu says when he went to wake you two up, May's shoulder was glowing black..."

(Eyes widened)

"But...when he touched it, it disappeared. I sense nothing."  
"Maybe it was nothing. I don't feel weird or anything." May said.

"So, how'd the decorating go?" Ash asked, getting off topic.

"Everything's ready for tomorrow night." Tracy said, holding up a thumbs-up.

The two master sat down to eat. Misty and the two mothers looked at each other evilly.

"So, you tow, how was YOUR day AND night ALONE." Misty asked.

The two froze, Ash about squirting milk out of his nose. Their faces flared red.

"I'm sure they want to keep it secret. It's really none of out business." Norman said.

"Cause I don't wanna hear it." Max said.

"A-all we did was talk..." Ash said.

"ANd I showed him my other part of project emerald..."

May slammed a hand over her mouth.

"Busted." Delia said.

The two turned away, red of embarrassment.

"What happened." Caroline said.

"Yes, do tell." Brock said, smiling.

Aurora rolled her eyes. Standing up, she pulled the Masters away, giving everyone a harsh look.

"Sorry about that."

Sitting in the living room away from everyone, Aurora told them the plan for the Master's Ball.

"Everyone from all three regions will be there. So, Stacy will introduce me and I'll take over. We'll do the Master's League and then champs. Finally, you'll be introduced. We'll eat, dance, whatever."

"Aurora..."

The guardian turned to May.

"Is it ok if I sing?"

"Whenever you want to."

"Uh...we have a problem..."

The two turned to face the Pokemon Master, who looked a little embarrassed.

"What's wrong Ash?" May asked.

He looked at the two.

"I'm not good at dancing."

Tamer: Guys, I hav a confession to make...

May: Is it bad?

Tamer:...I'M LIKE TOTALLY SORRY 4 WAITING FOREVER TO UPDATE! MY COMPUTER FRIED JUST BEFORE I COULD PUT THIS CHAPPIE UP!...

Ash: Yep, it's bad.

May: Not helping Ash.

Tamer: (sniffle) Anyways, i'll update tomorrow! I promise u that!!!

May: WRITTER'S PROMISE!!!

Ash: SO REVIEW ASAP!!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Dance Lessons?

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Ash mumbled something and turned to lay on his back.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Ash?"

The door opened and shut. Weight fell on top of him as he opened an eyes to see a green bandana. He smiled, a thought striking his mind. Since his arms had instinctively laid themselves around May's waist, he slowly brought them up and began tickling his girlfriend. Then he realized something. Though May was having trouble breathing beacuse she was laughing so hard...

1) she was on top of him so...

2) HE was getting the wind knocked out of him

"A-ash s-stop! (laughs) W-we have t-to g-go! (laughs)"

He stopped, a hurt look on his handsome face.

"Awww...why?"  
May breathed in slowly to get her breath back.

"YOU have dance lessons to go to."

"..."  
May turned to her boyfriend, who's eyebrow was twitching wierd. He suddenly burst into laughter.

"And why may I ask is so funny?"

Ash stopped laughing enough to say," You aren't serious are you?"

May raised an eyebrow, her arms across her chest. Ash sighed. Mumbling about something, he got up. Throwing on some jeans, he searched for his shirt. Finding one, he turned to see May looking at him. Though Ash wasn't yet sixteen, he had started to show signs of a mature teen turning into an adult. The muscles on his arms could prove that. Was that a twelve-pack she saw? Ash was also starting to tan on his broad shoulders. If you looked at him close enough, he wouldn't look like the same Ash, Brock had said. May diffiently agreed, seeing the pictures of his early adventures. She smiled. She already had to claw away screaming girls. She couldn't imagine when they got a little more older. She didn't even notice when he pulled her close and smirked.

"Enjoying the view?"

May blushed and looked away, her hands on his chest.

_'Yep, it's a twelve.' _Her inner self said._ 'YES!'_

Ash laughed, letting go of May to put on his shirt.

"Come on, let's get to my "lesson"."

0123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123

"That wasn't very hard..."

"Are you sure? It didn't even look easy to you?"

Ash grunted.

"Well...I..."

May laughed, putting her arm around his.

"I'm just joking. You did amazing."

Ash smiled proudly. The two hours of "dance lessons" had payed off. May had showed him the waltz, to which he added several dips and spins. Aurora, who was there to help, the "dance teacher" as she called herself, almost left them. They were so caught up in each other's eyes during the slow song, she had to turn off the music to het their attention. The three of them left, happy with their accomplishment. Tonight, at the Master's Ball, would be the test for their hard work.

Tamer: Sorry it's short! I had a huge writter's rush. Halfway, into this one, the next chappie came to my mind. I had to cut this on short, so I wouldn't forget Chapter 21: The Master's Ball!!

Ash: It was so long...

May: It had to be in two parts!

Tamer: SO REVIEW!!


	21. Chapter 21 part 1

Chapter 21: The Master's Ball, Part 1

"Aurora! What do you want to do with the dresses!"

Aurora walked into the room just as Celebi and Jurachi disappeared with the them. May blushed of embarrassment.

"Never mind."

The guardian landed onto the bed, exhausted.

"Remind me to kill Lance when I get the chance."

May plopped onto the bed beside her.

"Remind me to kill ASH when I get the chance."

Aurora looked at May.

"Why?"  
The coordinator sighed.

"He's been begging to see my dress since we get back. I love him so much Aurora, but somethimes I just wanna..."

Aurora sighed.

"Lance has been asking the same of me."

They both sighed and said, "Men."

Aurora leaned up and started to leave when Lance walked in.

"May, can I..."

"Say no more. I gotta find Ash. Have you seen him anywhere."

Lance thought for a minute.

"He should be outside."

May nodded and left, shutting the door behind her. The dragon master turned toward Aurora, who was looking at him confused.

"Aurora...I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have said..."

Aurora clashed her lips to his, ending the sentence. Lance pulled her close, his arms going around her waist. The parted, a smile on both of their faces.

"Apology accepted."

Lance smirked and pulled her close for another passionate kiss.

The wind rushed passed the Master, down the hill. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed the wind. Two arms folded around his waist, a head resting on his shoulder blade.

"I'm sorry."

May felt him sigh.

"You're sorry?"  
Ash pulled her in front of him, folding his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I should be saying sorry, not you." He whispered into her ear.

May leaned into his arms and smiled.

"I forgive you." she said, teasingly.

She turned to face him. Leaning foward, she whispered, " Just try not to faint when you see me."

Her lips graced his ear as she leaned back, smirking. Ash raised an eyebrow. May found she was soon on the ground laughing as Ash tickled her once more.

"A-ASH K-KETCHUM! Y-YOU'RE S-SO D-DEAD W-WHEN I G-GET MY H-HANDS ON Y-YOU!!"  
Ash laughed.

"Really, are you sure about that?"  
Ash leaned down and kissed her long and passionately. He broke away, smiling. May smiled back, breathing slowly.

He leaned back down and whispered, "Cause if you do, that's gonna happen."  
May smirked as Ash helped her to her feet.

"You wanna test that theory?"  
Ash laughed, taking his girlfriend's hand.

"We do that, we'll never make it to the Master's Ball."

"I have no problem with that."

Ash scooped her up and swung her around, both laughing. Setting her down, the two ran off to the house to get ready for tonight.

Tamer: ALRIGHT, AUTHORS OUT THERE! U BETTER UPDATE OR I WON'T UPDATE EVER AGAIN! GOT IT!!

May and Ash: (cringing at the moment)

Tamer:...Thank you and have a nice day!! BUT 1ST...REVIEW!!!


	22. Chapter 22 part 2

WARNING! CHAPTER WILL GET BAD SO BE PREPARED!! (You may not want to read it...)

Chapter 22: The Master's Ball part 2

Laughter was hear as the gang entered the large ballroom. The Master Coordinator sqeezed her boyfriend's arm nervously. He turned to look at her. She let go quickly, turning away.

"S-sorry. A little nervious, that's all."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Your nervous? When did this come into play?"

"A-awhile ago."

Ash placed her arm back around his smiling.

"I've never known you to be nervous execpt for contests. So don't be 'k? Besides..."

Ash looked out at the thousands of people.

"This is nothing compared to the battles and dangers we've faced before."

(Ash actually said something smart! THE WORLD COMING TO AN END!!)(LOL)

May smiled and kissed his cheek. He looked at her confused.

"Thanks Ash, for everything."

He grinned.

"Anytime May, I'll always be there for you."

"Sorry to interrupt this beautiful moment..."

The two turned to see a girl, about Brock's age, smiling. Her hair was in a low ponytail. She wore a host-looking dress.

"We need both of you in your dressing rooms. We're on in thirty." The girl said.

The Masters hugged and went their seprate ways to their respective rooms to change.

"The name's Salema by the way."

"Salema. That's a pretty name."

"Thanks. It was my grandmother's name."

"Well, what do you think?"  
The saphire dress had been pressed and now May was swirling in it. She twirled once more and smiled at herself in the mirror. Salema clasped her hands together smiling.

"Love it."

Salema's watch beeped.

"Oh! Sorry that's me. Looks like I gotta go! Good luck!"

"Thanks."

Salema smirked as she left the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present your lovely host for tonight, Aurora!"

Aurora, in the red dress (minus the bow) walked down the stairs and waved to the fans.

"Lance? Laannccee..."

"Huh? Oh, sorry Ash."

"You ok?"

"Yah...sorta. You ready?"

"Yah...I guess."

Lance laughed as Aurora started to name off the gymleaders.

The guardian had just finished naming off everyone in the master's league. Now, she was on the laster Elite Four member...

"The head of the Kanto Elite Four, Lance the Dragon Master!"

Lance walked down and smiled. Then, he pulled Aurora close, dipping her and kissing her passionately. The crowd screamed and some girls cried. They parted smiling. Aurora turned to the audience.

"Your Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

And down he walked. He was wearing a tuxedo, only it wasn't buttoned up, revealing a white shirt with a black tie. A black hat topped his head and black shoes covered his feet. Pikachu sat proudly on his shoulder with a little tie of his own. Girls screamed and some just may have fainted. He glanced at the now-official couple and smiled. He turned to the fans and smiled. The fans suddenly stopped as they looked up at the top of the stairs. The trio followed the faze, Ash's eyes widening. May wore her blue dress, her hair was exactly like the May in the portrait. gone was her signature hair style. (Try to imagine this) Now, it was wavy and half was up in a half up-half down look. Two curly pieces framed her face, one on each side. Clear high-heels agourned her feet.

"Your Coordinator Master, May of Petalburg City!"

Slowly, May walked down the stairs, carefull not to fall.

"Chaa..."

May smiled as she took Ash's extended arm. They walked to the center, where they were presented their Master's Lisence. They then exited the stage.

The soft music stopped playing as the crowd, dressed in their best, looked up at the two Masters walked down arm-in-arm. The music started back up and the couple danced to the soft music. After two songs, Ash felt a tap on his shoulder. Norman stood there smiling.

"Mind if I steal a dance?"

Ash laughed.

"I don't mind."

Ash bowed and went over to talk to Brock.

"I'm glad you chose him."

May looked at her father, who was smiling.

"You made a choice that I'm proud of."

"Thanks dad."

"Though Ash is like your mentor, I can't change your mind..."

Norman lifted her chind up with his finger.

"Or your heart."

They embraced, father and daughter.

"Excuse me. Mind if I cut in."  
The two parted to see Drew, one hand in his pocket and a black rose in the other. Before May could answer, Drew was dragging her to the front stage.

"Ash..."

Upon hearing his name, Ash and everyone turned to the front as the music stopped. Clapping started.

"Good work Lily."

Salema walked over, changing into Thorn. Drew changed into Lily, who was holding a struggling May. Thorn pushed down on May's now glowing black shoulder.

"May!"

Ash ran forward as may's eyes went completely white and she fell into unconcousness. Lily picked her up, Thorn flicking her hand out. Thorn bushes with black roses rose up from out of the concrete, blocking the way.

"Sorry Ash, but the princess has what we want!" Lily said, giggling.

"If you want her back, you'll come to Legendary Isle to try and get her back!" Thorn said.

"If she lives that long sis!"

The two sisters laughed as they jumped away with an unconcious May.

TO BE CONTINUED...(NEXT CHAPPIE WIZE)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: A Simple Talk

"Ash, honey, please calm down..."

"How can I mom when May is out there with two crazy lunitics! She could be..."

Ash didn't dare finish his sentence. That would only make Caroline cry more. Aurora walked in wearing an amazonian-looking outfit.

(If you've ever seen Tarzan (the cartoon movie), Aurora looks like Jane at the very end.)

Everyone looked at her.

"W-what are you d-doing Aurora?" Caroline sniffed out.

"I'm saving May. It's my fault Thorn and Lily got in."

Lance placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault."

"He's right Aurora."

They all disappeared and reappeared outside in front of the Legendary Pokemon.

"We should've never given May the power." Lugia said.

"It's too late now." Articuno said.

"What's done is done." Zapdos said.

"I'm going after May and you're not going to stop me." Ash said.

"Not without me anyways." Aurora said.

"Me too." Lance said.

"Same here." Brock said.

"And don't forget about me." Max said, laughing.

"Then, it's settled. We leave soon."

"Ash."

The Master turned to face the Petalburg Gym Leader. They clasped hands.

"Bring her home Ash."

Ash smirked.

"I'm not coming back without her."

Norman smiled as Ash and the others left for the boat awaiting for them at the bay.

_' I know you won't Ash. You love her more than I can image. May made the right choice choosing you..."_

Norman wrapped his arm around his wife as everyone on the beach waved them a good-luck.

_'And I wouldn't have asked for anyone better.'_

"Sister. Look..."

Thorn turned, looking in the water to see the boat carrying our heroes. The picture flashed to Ash, who was talking to Pikachu.

"So, they're coming after all."

"May I be the welcoming party sister?"

Thorn smiled an evil smile.

"As always."

The two laughed, an unconcious girl moving her arm.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24:A Secret Way Around

The boat slumped onto the island shore. Ash jumped out, only for Brock to grab the collar of his hoodie. Ash yelled for him to let go, while the others sighed.

"Ash, calm down..."

But the young master kept yelling. Annoyed by his partner's bickering, Pikachu let loose a thunderbolt, shocking Ash. Though he'd just been fried, Ash stood up to run but Brock had a grip on his hoodie. Pikachu sighed. Sure he wanted to get May back too,(she was like a mother to him), Ash was acting like a stuborn child.

"Ash, we're a team. We stay together." Brock said.

Ash huffed and stood up, brushing hisself off. Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder and grinned. Aurora's eyes turned dark-dark blue as she said, "Follow me."

Slowly, they traveled into the woods. Not long into the now slowly growing woods, Aurora turned her head to the gang behind her.

"Stay close. Thorn can control nature whenever she pleases."

"Great, just what we need." Max said, sighing.

"Finally! We...made...it."

The gang had made it though, only to see the once great castle in roots. The stairs were covered in thousands of thorn bushed and black roses. Once beautiful flowers now lay dead. Thunder was heard in the distance. Lance bent down and touched a rose.

"We could cut or blast through..."

"And get stuck in the middle as Thorn grows more around us, killing us and the only hope May and the world has." Aurora said.

"Never mind."

"Oh! I got it!" Max said.

He looked at Ash, smiling. Said master blinked in confusion. Max turned to Aurora, who blinked and slammed her hand to her forehead.

"Of course! How could I forget! Max, you're a genius!"

Max grinned, his hand going back to scratch his head.

"Ash, you know the way in!" Max said.

"I...do?"

"Yes. As kids in your past life, you and May knew every knuke and cranny, every secret passageway, trap door...you both knew the whole castle by heart. The maids and my past self spent hours trying to find you two for ever."

Ash's eyes went light blue as he remembered.

_Flashback(past life)_

_Eight year old Ash and May are hiding in the bushes with Pikachu as maids rushed by. May giggles and Ash and Pikachu shush her. Once all the maids are gone, the trio hurry away to a trap door, leading to their private garden. Ash helps her through the door, Pikachu leading. _

_"My lovely princess, what trap door shall we use today?" Ash asked, mockingly bowing. _

_Pikachu follows suit. May giggled and curtcied._

_"Well, my handsome prince, I believe it's your turn to choose."_

_Ash thought for a moment. He snapped his figures, grinning._

_"I know the perfect place."_

_ End of Flashback _

Ash snapped her fingers grinning.

"I got it!"

Her rushed off, leaving the others to run after him.

"Our past selfs used to use this way all the time."

The gang stood in front to the right side of the castle. A picture of a thunderbolt was carved into the side.

"But Ash, there's no way in." Max said.

Ash grinned.

"Oh yes there is Max. Pikachu, use thunderbolt on the picture."

Pikachu did so as it glew yellow. He stopped and Ash pressed onto it. He then pulled on a chain that appeared, and that opened up a stairway leading down.

"Come on, follow me." Ash said, everyone following close behind.

No one seemed to notice a Meowth-shaped balloon land right behind them.

Tamer: Th-th-thanks all folks.

Jessie: WELL! It's about time we came into the picture!

Meowth: Yah, I was wonderin' when we'd come around!

James: Now you two, don't forget why we're just now appearing.

Jessie/Meowth: OH, I FORGOT!

Ash: I don't care! Just hurry and put the next chapter up! I wanna rescue May!

Tamer: Tempure, tempure Ash, I'll hurry!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Back From Vacation?!

"Oh great...now what?" Max asked.

Ash had lead them to a three way intersection.

"First you'll prepare for trouble..."

"And you'll make it double..."

Lights flashed onto the famous trio Team Rocket. Only they happened to be wearing strange outfits. Jessie was in a grass skirt with a redish-purple top. James wore a hawaiian shirt with black swim trucks. Meowth had on a grass skirt with a lay around his neck.

"About time you three showed up." Max said, as the rocket theme music cut off.

"Well, we happened to be on vacation!" Jessie said.

"V-vacation?!" Brock exclaimed.

"Yah, in Hawaii." Meowth said, doing a little hula dance.

"Hew twerp, where's the twerpette?" James asked.

"Yah, your _girfriend_." Meowth said.

Jessie nudged the two and pointed to Ash, who's cap rim covered his eyes. Brock answered for him.

"She's been kidnapped by..."

"Thorn and Lily, ex-rockets. We know." Jessie said.

"How?! You were just joking around?!!" Ash said, shaking with anger.

"We want to help." James said.

The trio held up flashlights. Ash looked up smiling.

"Thanks guys."

Jessie smirked.

"No problem twerp. But this is just temporary. We'll be after Pikachu when this is all over."

Jessie and Ash clasped hands. The young master turned to face the guardian.

"Which way now Ash."  
Ash nodded and closed and his.

"That leads to the kitchens." He said, pointing left.

"That's toward the courtyards." He said, pointing right.

His eyes flashed open.

"This way!" Ash said, running into the one in the middle, everyone right behind him

"This should lead to the grand hall in front of the throne room doors." Ash said.

He, Brock, and Lance pushed the door open.

"I don't think we're in the palace anymore." Max said.

Beautiful flowers lay around in a large wide-open meadow. What looked like a forest wasn't far away. A door stood about one hundred yards away. Ash ran to it, only to skid to a stop as the door flew up and over. Giggling went through the air.

"Sorry, my prince..."

A figure stepped out from behind one of the giant trees. Stairs appeared leading to the door as the figure stood in front of them.

"But you'll have to get past me first."

Ash's eyes widened.

"M-may??"

May giggled only to change into Lily. Ash lunged forward as Brock and Lance tried to contain him. Lily giggled again.

"What's wrong Ash? did you actually think you could see May that..."

"Shut up!"

"Easily. I mean come on!"

Ash got quiet.

"You are the Pokemon Master, _my prince._ You should know and understand why we're after the princess, so _**GET. OVER. IT. **_After all, she's nothing but a tool to use..."

Then Ash did something no one exspected his to do. Something inside snapped at those words. Lily went flying and landed with a skid, holding a bloody nose. Ash was still shaking with fury when he looked up at Lily, complete hatred in his eyes.

"Don't you **EVER** say that again. I love May with** ALL MY HEART **and I'll give my life for her."

He stood up straight and flexed his hand. Lily staggered up.

"Why you little brat..."

Ash smirked.

"Not even you **OR **your sister can stand in my way."

Ash rushed forward and to the steps. Before Lily coud catch him, Aurora clashed with her, daggers to daggers. Ash glanced back.

"Go Ash!" She said, pushing Lily back.

"We'll hold her back!" Lance said, releasing his Dragonite, who smirked at Lily.

"We got your back!" Brock said, releasing his mighty steel pokemon Steelix, who grinned at his trainer.

Ash smiled.

"Thanks guys."

With Pikachu on his shoulder, he began climing the steps toward the door.

Srry guys that's all for now. I'm working on the next chapter...but it's going a little slow. I seem to not remember the very end and it's killling the other chapters. Help me with reviews.

Thanks :)

Tamerofdragons


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys! I'm back and better than ever!!! (sort of)

Chapter 26:What's Wrong May?

Ash pushed the door open to reveal a dark room. Stepping inside, the door slammed behind him.

"May? Are you in here?"

The young master took a step forward. Rows of torches came to life as they led to the throne. Ash stopped in the middle to hear laughing.

"Welcome young master...or should I call you _**my king**_now that you're the only living desendent."

"Thorn! Where's May?!"

"Look...she awaits for her prince on the throne."

Ash turned from trying to find Thorn, and looked to see May on the throne, her eyes closed. She still wore her emerald dress and crystal shoes, only now she had a golden crown with small diamonds rested on her head. An emerald necklace flashed in the light. Thorn appeared from behind the throne May was in.

"You see? She's just fine."

Thorn lifted May's chin and laughed.

"For now that is."

"Leave her alone!"

"Pika!"

Sensing his friends anger, Pikachu jumped down, sparks threatening coming out of his cheeks. Thorn only laughed.

"What's so funny?!"

"You, young master."

Pikachu stopped and Ash looked at Thorn confused.

"Do you even know why Lily and I used Misty and Drew?"

"..."

"Jealousy. Admit it Ash. You were worried that May would leave you to travel with Drew. And May...she was worried you loved Misty."

"Pika! Pi-Pikachu!"

"No, she's right Pikachu."

Pikachu looked at his friend, who was looking at the unconsious girl on the throne.

"I was worried from the beginning when we first met Drew. I was scared May would leave to travel with him.But then... that night with her...my feelings changed."

(Not sex, perverts. To be honest chapter 7 to this one is missing a chapter. I can't seem to find the real chapter seven. (sigh) I'm totally a blond! Anyways, the night was May giving Ash a masage (sp?) and things got heated. Ash kissed her, she kissed back. They talked about things, watching the stars outside and fell asleep. THAT'S IT!!!)

Ash looked at Thorn.

"I almost lost her. I'm not LOSING HER AGAIN!!"

Ash rushed forward as May appeared in front of Thorn, her hand up.

"May, what's wrong..."

The trainer floated up and slammed into the wall. Pikachu cried out to Ash and rushed over to him.

"I'm fine buddy."

He stood up, still shaken up a little from the contact with the wall.

"May, what's gotten into you?!"

Thorn smirked and tapped at the now-glowing-black necklace around May's neck.

"Evil, pure evil. That's what had gotten into her. Thanks to my sister."

"The poison sting?"  
"Not just a poison sting. It was tainted with pure evil, my blood."

Thorn glanced at May and turned back to Ash.  
"May, destory Lily. I no longer need her assistance."

Ash's eyes not only widened to what Thorn had said but he stepped back as well at May's eyes. Coal black eyes with red pupils. (Pure evil eyes wouldn't you say?) Pikachu crouched behind Ash, unable to look at her.

"M-may..."

Ash fell to his knees as May only smirked, raised her hand up and snapped her fingers.

"W-what's going on?!"

Everyone could only gasp as dark swirls came from above and swirled around Lily. She looked at the gang, a terrified look on her face. Throwing her head up, she screamed, "SISTER,WHY?"

Silence answered her call.

"Thorn, you'll PAYYYY!"

Lights flashed and a cream went through the air. the light diappeared and all that was left of Lily, was a burn mark, a Roselia, and a purple swirling light. Max went to touch it.

"Don't Max. That's Lily's soul." Aurora said.

The Roselia ran through a hole leading outside the palace. The meadow disappeared to become the hall outside the throne room doors. Aurora sheathed her daggers, her eyes changing to forest green.

"Ash's through that door. Let's go."

Everyone nodded. Returning a tired Dragonite and Steelix to their pokeballs, the gang headed toward the door.

Tamer: Well, wad'ya think? Good huh?...Anyways review!!!!!


	27. Chapter 27

Warning! This chapter's ending my make u mad!! U hav been warned!!

Chapter 27 The Ultimate Power

Swirls of purple seeped into Thorn and she laughed. The master could only stand there and be chained up by none other than the one he loved. His partner, Pikachu, who was already tied up, cooed, trying to wake up the coordinator he'd grown to love as his mother. May didn't respond as she turned and walked over to the throne and sat down. The swirl disappeared and Thorn breathed in and out.

"At last...my powers are complete!"

Thorn glanced from May to Ash and smiled a sinister, evil smile.

"And now...for the ultimate power..."

"NO!!!"

Ash tugged at his chains while Pikachu tried shocking them and tried to wiggle free. Nothing. The doors burst open, a spear flying through towards Thorn. She only smirked as May appeared in front of her, and slammed the spear into the wall.

"Ash!" Brock yelled, running over with Lance right behind.

Aurora jumped in front, while Max freed Pikachu and Brock and Lance freed Ash.

"Well well Aurora. It's been a long time. It looks like you've failed after all." Thorn said, moving to stand beside May.

"You're wrong Thorn!"

"Am I guardian. Time is said to repeat itself. But this time, the princess won't come back at all!"

Thorn pulled out a sword and slashed May through the stomach.

"May!!"

Ash ran forward, only for Aurora and Lance to hold him back as May began to glow red and floated up. A small whitish-blue crystal came out of May, floating above her. Taking her sword, Thorn cut herself, blood dripping from the edge of her sword. Slowly, she lifted it above the crystal and let the blood fall onto it. At the first drop, the crystal swirled black and May fell to the ground as the crystal entered back into her.

"FINALLY...THE KINGDOM IS MINE!!!"

A black swirl apppeared behind Thorn as thime reversed. A flash appeared. The castle began to shake, flowers died, a fog appeared and the sky turned black. All around the poke' world, pokemon cried out in pain. The world was coming to a sad and tragic end.

MASTERS ISLE (WHERE MAY WAS KIDNAPPED)

"PROFESSOR! SOMETHING'S GOING ON OUTSIDE!!!"

Professor Oak walked over to the large glass window, Delia, Caroline, Norman, Misty and Gary following.

"Hmmm...you're right Tracy."

Everyone let out an "Ohhh!" as a ground shook.

"MR. MMIIMMEE!!"

Delia turned and screamed. Mr.Mime was slowly loosing his color and his normally white face was pink. Delia touched his forehead and pulled away quickly.

"He has a high fever!"

"Ouch!"

They turned to see Norman, Misty, Tracy and Gary throw down their glowing red pokeballs.

"The pokeballs are hot!" Norman said.

"What's going on Gramps?" Gary asked.

"I don't know. But whatever's going on..."

Oak turned to look outside as thunder began to show in the sky.

"It's coming fron the island.

Legendary Island

The master opened his eyes to see a completely brand new castle. He looked around to find hisself in a bedroom. Pikachu lay on a bed in the center. Ash turned to look around and gasped.

"I-is that me?"

He looked in the mirror to see hisself in the outfit he'd worn in the Lucario movie, only the yellow was red and his cap was a little longer.

"W-what's going on?"

"Cchaaa..."

Ash turned to see a sleepy Pikachu now awake.

"Pikachu, what' s going on?"

The yellow mouse only cocked his head in confusion.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!!!

"Uhh...come in?"  
The door opened to reveal...

"Brock?" 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Repeating the Past

"Actually, it's Sir Brock. How many times do we have to go through this? (sigh) I guess Brock will do."

Brock wore axactly what he had worn in the movie with Lucario.

"Brock, what's going on? Why are we wearing these clothes again?"

Brock blinked and looked at Pikachu, who shrugged. He walked over and placed his hands on Ash's forhead.

"Are you ok? Do I need to call in the royal doctor?"

"NO! I'm fine...I quess."

Ash sat down onto the bed, Pikachu jumping into his lap, as Ash stroked his fur. The breeder sat down beside him.

"Well, you did faint on Rapidash on the way back."

"I did?"

Brock frowned and felt Ash's forehead again.

"Seems that the heat got to you. Can you not remember anything?"

Ash shook his head. Brock smiled and stood up.

"Then don't worry. Sir Brock, Prince Ash's royal advisor will restore you memory!!"

_'P-Prince?'_

(Lightbulb above Ash's head)

_'I must have traveled back in time! Then that means M-'_

"Ash...ASH!!"

Ash lost his train of thought.

"Princess May will want to know you're alright."

**"May's alright?!"**

Brock jumped from the sudden outburst.

"Yes, she should be out in the gardens..."

Ash rushed out the door, Pikachu on his shoulder.

"I think."

Brock sighed, and then smiled.

"I'd better go tell her magesty and Aurora that Ash is up and well. I wouldn't want them to worry any more."

Ash stopped at one of the garden entrances and breathed in and out.

"Pika, pikachu."

"Yah, I just feel like I've been asleep for a long time. Let's go see May."

"Pika!"

Ash walked into the royal gradens, looking around. A flash of blue caught his eye.

"May?"

He ran after the flash and entered into a maze. A giggle was heard in the maze.

"May!"

He ran into the maze, following the giggles.

"May? Where are you?"

Giggling echoed through the maze.

"I'm not supposed to tell you silly. That's not how we played the game when we were little."

Ash found hisself grinning.

"Darn. You figured it out. Oh well... which way did you go now?"

"Find me and you'll know!"

Ash laughed.

"Alright here I come!"

Soon he found hisself at an opening. He gasped in amazement. May had brought him to a large lake. On the side was a lone, giant oak tree. On a rock by the oak tree, sat May. She wore the emerald dress(the one I told you about before. see ch.15 for details)with a green neckalce and a small tearra on her head. Her hair was the same(half up and half down) with a beautifly clippie. He grinned.

"May."

She turned her head and let out a squeal.

"Ash!"

May rushed fowards, launching herself into his arms tears falling from her face. Ash held her tight/

"Thank goodness you're alright! I thought..."

She looked up into his eyes.

"The doctor said you were suffering a very high fever. He didn't think..."

Ash grinned, laughing, as May held him tighter. She looked up, angry at him.

"Whats so funny?"

Ash chuckled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

May nodded and smiled.

"I love you, my prince."

May closed the gap between their lips, kissing him softly. His arms wrapped her and brought her closer.

"Its really beautiful, don't you think?"

Ash looked down at May, who was rested between his legs, and Pikachu in her lap asleep.

"Yah, beautiful."

May laughed, catching onto his answer.

"Not me. The lake."

Ash chuckled, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"So, you're beautiful too..."

He kissed her on the cheek and closed his eyes.

'_I don't know whats going on but I'm just glad May's alright. But what if this is just a dream...'_

"Ash, whats wrong?"

"Huh? What?" he said, his train of thought broken May laughed.

"I asked you what was wrong."

Her eyes softened.

"Is everything alright?"

Ash thought of what he'd thought earlier and smiled.

"Yah, everythings wonderful."

She smiled. He brought her close, the sun falling slowly in the herizon. Just as the sun disappeared little lights began to glow. The two broke apart, Ash holding May around her waist.

"Ash, look, its Volbeat and Illumise. Seems they're happy you're back."

Together the two watched as the pokemon danced for them.

"May, where are we going?!"

"To see their majesties, your mom and my parents. They'll be so happy to see you!"

Ash sighed. Seeing his mom wasn't the problem. Her HUGS were the problem. Norman may actually HUG him hard too. Caroline would do the same. He wondered if he'd...no, he couldn't be here...could he?

"Ash?"

Ash looked up to see May looking at him confused.

"Somethings troubling you."

Ash half-nodded and stopped.

"How did you...?"

"Ash Ketchum! Don't tell me you forgot our bonding neckalces!?"

Ash reached into his shirt and pulled out a neckalce with a sun on it. The Yang symbol was carved into it. May held a moon in her hands. A Ying symbol was carved into it.

"Ying and Yang?"

"Remember? Ho-Oh gave them to us the day we were ten and we found our secret place."

"The lake?"

May nodded.

"Ho-Oh gave you the sun-yang symbol because of your fired-up spirt. You are the light that gives life to the world. Me, I..."

"Ho-Oh gave you the moon-ying symbol because your gentle. The moon-ying symbol because you're gentle. The moon brings calmness and so do you. We are opposites, just like the sun and moon."

May smiled, her eyes shining.

"I'l glad you remember."

May hugged Ash tight and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you Ash."

"I love you too May."

She smiled and wrapped her arm around his.

"Come on, our parents are waiting."

Arm in arm, the two heading into the castle.

Tamer: Well, that's it for now... anyone lost? See ya later and make sure to update!!!!


	29. Chapter 29

Hey srry about not updatin' for awhile. But I'm back!!!

Chapter 29: Dreaming?!?!

"Welcome dear! Glad to see you awake and well!"

Ash readied hisself for a bone-crushing hug. Instead, he recieved a soft, light hug. Ash sweatdropped, a little smile on his face.

_' I should've known. It's the past. But you never know what to exspect.'_

"Welcome back Prince Ash. Glad to see you not dead. I thought you weren't gonna make it. I guess Princess May proved me wrong."

Ash turned and anger immediately flashed into his eyes.

"Drew."

"Actually, it's-"

"_**Lord**_ Drew, what a surprize. What brings you here?" May asked, shocked.

"My lady," Drew said bowing," After hearing of the princes' _**tragic**_ accident, I came as fast as I could. It seems I came late, seeing the prince is awake and well. I also came for the ball tonight."

Drew flashed a smile at May. She shivered and was about to pull closer to Ash when **HE** pulled her closer. She looked from his clenched hands to his face. His normally handsome features were dark and angry looking. she couldn't help but smile. Since they had met Drew when they were younger, not as a friend but a rival for May's hand in marriage, Ash had gotten more protective of her. She sighed happily. That day they learned her and Drew may have married, was the day Ash had finally admited his feelings for her. In front of everyone. That night, they had shared their first kiss, both at thirteen. It had been exactly two years, almost three with Ash's birthday not far away. may thought again about that night. Things had got heated up until Max had interrupted. She blushed. Not that she wasn't ready, but they were too young. If she was willing and ready to give up her viginity to anyone, it was Ash. Her face flashed crimson red at that thought. _**Was she really going to? With her long-time, best friend since birth? **_She awoke from her thoughts to see Ash looking at her worringly.

"May, are you ok?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Just fine."

Ash smiled and kissed her cheek lovingly. He looked at Drew, who was fuming and smiled a big grin.

"If you excuse us, _**Lord**_ Drew, my lady and I must go and prepare for the ball."

Ash, May, who was blushing, and Drew bowed to each other. Drew then stormed away as Ash picked May up bridal style and spun her around. He put her down and the two, laughing happily, ran off the other direction from the smiling parents.

"Aww come on Aurora! Can't I see her just one more time before the ball?!"

The guardian sighed. She had put up with this long enough. She had separated the love-sick couple twice, one interrupting them in order to help May change for the night and the second time for when Ash had snuck back in. In order for it to not happen again, the guardian had May bring out her Blaziken to make sure May didn't sneak out or Ash sneak in. So far, it was working. Until now...

"OK, FIVE MINUTES!!!"

Ash jumped from the outburst and grinned. Hugging her tight, he almost broke the door open, yelling a "thank you!" as it slammed shut. She sighed. Telling Blaziken telopathicly to watch the door, she headed to the ballroom to help finish decorate.

Ash stood there speechless, trying to form words. May wore a silk black dress that fit her figure perfectly. Ash could see every curve and he found hisself grinning. Blaziken was sitting on her red satin bed, indian-style, his arms folded across his chest, watching his trainer with interest. His eyes glanced to see Ash and shot back to his trainer, who seemed to be talking to herself.

"Blaze..."

May turned from the mirror and her face flared red of embarrassment.

"Ash! I di-"

Ash clashed his lips to hers before she could finish. Blaziken sighed and went outside to meditate with Gardivor.

(In the past, May recieved a Ralts(female) for her birthday. He Blaziken is a male if ya haven't guessed.)

"I love this dress. You should wear it." Ash said after several minutes of heated kissing.

"And have every male looking at me with lust in their eyes and whistle like wolves? I don't think so?"

May smirked.

"I'll only wear it for you."

Ash thought a moment and grinned.

"Works for me."

The soft music stopped at Delia (Ash's mom) stood up. (Just incase you forgot who that was.) Faces of the rich and poor, human and pokemon alike, looked at their queen.

"My people, quests, and great friends. Tonight... we not only celebrate the miriclious(sp?) recover of my son, Prince Ash, but of the decision the may or may not surprize you."

Delia sweatdropped but smiled anyways.

"Oh, don't let me ruin the surprize. My people...Prince Ash and Princess May!!"

The crowd "cheered"(clapping, including some girls screaming and fainting and guys whistling) as Ash and May came down the stairs. May wore her saphire dress and now glowing blue necklace, while Ash wore his Lucario outfit, only the yellow was red on the hat. Everyone could clearly see the ying and yand necklaces and bowed as the two passed. They all knew of Ho-Oh's blessing on the two. Bowing to their parents, the two stood before the people they would one day rule. May spoke first.

"As you know, it had been two wonderful years since Ash and I first became a couple. Now... after just two of the best years of our lives, Ash and I have come to a decision..."

She smiled and looked at Ash to say his part. He smiled as well.

"When May and I become of ruling age(18), we wish to be married."

He turned to a proud smiling King Norman.

"With your consempt of course."

Norman chuckled loudly.

"Of course, my boy. Well, people of Poke Kingdom, (dumb name I know) what do you say?"

The crowd cheered loudly.

"There's your answer Ash."

Ash and May walked down to be congradulated by all, while Delia and Caroline discussed **REALLY **early wedding plans. (They're only fifteen after all.) Norman, Brock, and Max, began to discuss ways of going over board with the plans. The music began to play again, soft music flowing from the orcastra.(sp?) May leaned onto Ash, her head rested against his chest, his arms around her tight. Ash she went up to kiss him, someone screamed his name. Figures began to disappear until only he and May were left.

"May, what's going..."

He looked at her and lost his words. Her eyes were red with black pupils as she smirked and snapped her fingers. Ash suddenly plunged into a spiral as he surcummed to the darkness.

REVIEW OR I'LL NEVER UPDATE AGAIN!!!!! Thank you.


	30. Chapter 30

Hey guys, sorry but this will be a short chappie. I'm headed to California for the week on plane so I won't be able to update. (I'm not getting a labtop til' I'm 16 in December.) But here's the chappie for you!!!

Chapter 30: She'll Pay

"ASH! ASH, WAKE UP!!!"

His eyes snapped open as the young master shot up, sweat rolling down his face. He looked around to see Pikachu in his lap, looking up at him worried. Aurora, Brock, Lance, and Max stood beside a bed he now noticed he was on.

"W-what happened?"

His eyes shot to attention when he noticed someone wasn't there...

"MAY! Aurora, where's..."

"With Thorn, I presume."

Ash shook his head, remembering.

"But I don't understand. I was just with her."

They turned away. Aurora looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"Ash, you've been asleep for hours. We're in a prison cell."

"How can I when I was with -"

"In your dream. It was all Thorn's doing. Lily's ability was to make your dreams come true. Thorn has them now. I assume she made yours come to life in the past."

Ash nodded his head, slightly smiling.

"Yah, she did. It was great. May and I announced that when we turned ruling age, eighteen, we were..."

"Going to get married." Aurora said.

"We broke through to you before Thorn, her past life, could enter." Brock said.

"She's the reason you two never married in the past." Lance said.

Ash's cap covered his eyes, but you could see his shaking with rage. Then, he felt something around his neck. Reaching into his shirt, he pulled out the ying and yang necklaces. His head shot up to look at Aurora confused.

"You suddenly began glowing and Ho-Oh appeared. He bent down and touched your forehead. The necklaces appeared and then he disappeared." Brock said.

"He said only one thing..." Lance said.

"Use them to help you my prince."Max said, finishing Lance's sentence.

Taking this all in, Ash clenched the necklaces in his shaking fists.

"I will. And Thorn **will** pay.

Tamer: ohhhhh...someone's a _little_ angry.

Ash: A LITTLE!!!!

Tamer: Ok,** a lot.**

Ash: Thank you.

Tamer: (sweatdrop) Ok, anyways...I'll update asa I get to Cali alright. So update asap!!!!


	31. Chapter 31

Hey guys!! Srry about not updating but ...I'm...baaacckkk.

Chapter 31: One By One

"Pikachu, thunder!"

The yellow mouse let loose all he could onto the metal bars of the prison cell. Nothing happened as the cell doors remained standing.

"The cell's not big enough to use Volt Tackle and Leaf Blade from Sceptile won't work either." Ash murmured loudly.

"Then let's try a trio attack!" Max suggested.

"A fire, grass, and water combo. Great idea Max!" Lance said.

"Swampert!"

"Blaziken!"

"Sceptile!"

The latters greeted each other again and turned to their trainers for instructions.

"Blaziken, overheat!"

"Swampert, water pulse!"

"Sceptile, follow up with leaf blade!"

The latters stood back and watched as Pikachu stepped up and blew.

With a rackety boom, the door fell. The starters, happy with their accomplishment, returned to their pokeballs.

"Follow me!" Ash said, running out with Pikachu on his shoulder.

The others followed close behind.

Thorn looked over at May sitting on the throne steps.

"Too bad you can't do anything princess. You're almost-"

A boom rocked the castle as the large, double-entrance doors fell to the ground.

"Thorn!!"

"Well, well, well. It's seems you'be broken the spell."

Ash and the gang stopped only a few feet from prison.

"Let her go."

"Why Ash, May's not in a prison cell."

Thorn laughed.

"If you want her so badly, she's right over there."

Thorn pointed to the throne where May now sat. The coordinator opened her eyes to reveal sparking saphire.

"Is she awake?" Max asked out loud.

May blinked and giggled, standing up.

"Of course I am Max."

Taking a step, her outfit changed back into project emerald as she walked down the stairs to them. The room began to light up and dancers appeared from nowhere. Aurora slowly moved in front of Max, a hand going to a pokeball around her waist. May noticed and smiled.

"Oh Aurora, don't be silly. You don't need those..."

With a snap of her fingers, pokeball from everyone were up and floating in mid-air. With a nod of her head, the balls teleported away.

"May, snap out of it!" Brock said.

May looked at Brock confused.

"Snap out of what Brock?"

May smiled, as if getting it.

"Oh, I get it! Snap out!"

With a snap, Brock was gone. May turned to a tense Aurora and Lance, smiling.

"Aurora, you need to relax..." she frowned, " Lance, you're her boyfriend!! Make with the relaxing!"

Another snap, and the two were gone. May turned to Max smiling. Ash pulled Max behind him. A confused, frown plastered onto the coordinator's face.

"Ash, what are you doing? He's my brother!!"

Max disappeared and reappeared by his sister, as if frozen.

"May stop this!" Ash pleaded.

The coordinator only cocked her head.

"Stop what? I'm only sending him home."

Max began to slowly disappear.

"Jurachi! Mewtwo! Someone! Where are you guys?!" Ash called out.

"That would be my doing." Thorn said, as Max completely disappeared.

"Why?"  
Thorn smirked and merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Ask your girlfriend. I was asked to do this..."

Thorn brought her hands together above her head, making a boom, and brought them down slowly. The room changed into the ballroom Ash had saw, been in , in his dream. Music, laughter, and chattering filled the room. Ash turned to see May in her saphire dress. She looked the same from the ball, except she was blushing.

"You look very handsome Ash."

Confused, he looked down to see hisself in his suit from the ball. (Not the dream.)

He blushed, scratching the back of his head, just under his top hat.

"Hey, where's Pikachu?"

May pointed over at the food table, where we find the latter eating from a bottle of ketchup and telling jokes to a group of pokemon. He must've told a really funny joke, for it sent the group into a fit of laughter, tears rolling down the cheeks of some.

_'Ask her...'_

Ash looked around.

_'Ask her to dance...'_

Ash followed a soft wind to see May talking to some girls, their age, some laughing. He smiled, walking over.

"Aurora, would you quit pacing."

The guardian, however, ignored her boyfriends' request, and continued to walk back and forth, looking through now magenta eyes. Wearing a black bikini and a hawaiian skirt, this guardian was not about to relax. Lance, nevertheless, was laid back on a king-sized bed, legs crossed, hands behind his head, and eyes closed. He wore his black, flame trunks from the swim part. He opened an eyes and asked, "What are you doing?"  
"Trying to contact my father...one of the legendary."

Lance sat up, indian-style.

"Father?"  
"You know him as Mewtwo. I know him as Father. Mew is my mother."

"And the others?"

"Brother, sister, teacher. Whatever they wished me to call them."  
Lance nodded his head, understanding. Aurora sighed and flopped onto the bed, eyes going back to their original hazel hue. Lance followed suit, leaning back to lay beside her. Aurora rested her head on his bare chest. He looked at her confused, only to see her eyes closed. Blushing, her smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I don't know what to do Lance. This doesn't make any sense. She wasn't even being controled."

She sighed.

"Don't worry Aurora. And don't forget...Ashs still with her. He'll think of something."

"I hope so Lance. I hope so."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Small Talk, Large Moves

The Master had indeed though of something. Only it didn't involve anyone but a certain saphire-eyes girlfriend. Ok...so did happen to be about finding the others but... it also involved dancing. As he began thinking of ways to ask her, he was greeted by people he...apparently knew. Ash began discussing things he really didn't know but clearly his mind did. While talking with someone about certain ways to raise pokemon, one of girls from May's group, a girl named Jewel, noticed him and smiled.

"Oh my lord, is that really Prince Ash?!"

All from the group turned, looking for him.

"Where?" Anna, a girl from the group, asked.

"Oh, there he is, talking to Prince Newell." Elise, one of the girls, said, pointing.

"That Ash?! Are you kidding me? There's no way that **THE** Prince Ash." A girl named Clairessa said.

"Why do you say that Clairessa?" May asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Not to be rude May, but the only time we've seen Ash is when he's training."

"What my dear sister is trying to explain is that it's hard to imagine Prince Ash dressed up." Angelica, Clairessa's sister, said.

"And just as hot as ever." Roseanne, one of the group, murmured rather loudly.

The group sighed dreamingly in agreement. May smiled and the group went into a fit of giggles.

"Evening ladies."

They turned to see Ash, who bowed. They all curtised, pushing May forward a little.

"Good evening Prince Ash." The group responded.

Ash grinned.

"May I have this dance." He asked holding an arm out for May.

"If you so wish."

As they walked away, Anna asked,"Do you think he'll do it?"

"Hopefully yes." Angelica said.

Meanwhile, our lovebirds could be found slow dancing to soft music. May leaned her head on Ash's chest and smiled.

"We haven't done this in a long time."

"What do you mean May?"

"Well, you're always busy. We never get to spend time together, just the two of us."

"Don't worry. As soon as I get you back, we'll do what ever you want to do."

May looked up at Ash.

"What do you mean?"

"Hey, you're not wearing you necklace."

"Which one? I'm wearing the saphire--"

"The one OH-HO gave you. Here, let me put it on you."

Before Ash could reach for it around his neck, May's hand stopped his own. He gazed into her eyes and saw something he could see in his own eyes. Taking his hand, she lead him out of the ballroom as all but Clairessa disappeared. Smirking, she snapped her fingers as the ballroom crumbled back into the throne room.

"Perfect."

Tamer:

Hey, I totally forgot about Team Rocket and I guess everyone did to. They'll be back soon. In the coming chapters, you'll see them and the rest of the gang as well. Tootles!! Tamer out!!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: From the Fountain, To Tha Bad

"I'm glad we got away."

"Yah, I don't think I could've answered another question. My brain hurts so bad."

May giggles at her boyfriend's response. Stepping up onto the large fountain, she began walking on it around to where Ash had propped himself against it. She sat down, making sure the edge of her dress hadn't fallen in. Leaning against Ash, she wrapped her arms around him and laid her forehead against his shoulder blade, sighind deeply.

"Something wrong May?"

"I never though being princess and Coordinator Master would be so difficult. I mean I love being both but..."

Ash pulled May down beside him, leaning her against him.

"But what?"

"Sometimes..."

She looked up at the stars, Ash following her gaze.

"I wish I could be like a star."

"A star?"

"Yes. A star has no worries, no troubles, just complete freedom."

She looked at Ash and he her.

"What about you Ash?"  
His eyes shone with confusion.

"Don't you wish you were something else Ash?"

Ash smiled his ever-present boyish smile.

"Why would I?"

Confusion shone through clear saphire eyes.

"I don't understand."  
"I have awesome friends, a mom that ACTUALLY trusts me..."

He turned to her smiling.

"And the most beautiful and amazing girlfriend I would ever want and ever need. You're the main reason I became Master, May. You've given me so much to live for and I wouldn't change it for the world."

(Yah, I know. Totally OOC, just go with it people.)

Tears glistened and fell from saphire eyes as she hugged Ash tight, smiling.

"Thank you Ash."

"That's what I'm here for."

May looked up at him smirking.

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

Ash grinned.

"Maybe..."

Pulling each other up, Ash picked May up bridal style and carried her off to where it all began.

Tamer: HEY, SRRY BOUT THA WAIT!! OK, AFTER MUCH BICKERING, MY EVIL SIDE AND I DECIDED TO KINDA REFRAZE THA CHAPPIE THAT APPARENTLY NEVER GOT ON HERE. THA ONE WHERE MAY GIVE ASH A MASSAGE. ANYWAYS, HERE YA GO!!!!

Ash fell to the side of May, both breathing heavily. Yep that's right...another long, sexy makeout. ( Not that perverts! They are only 15!!!) Sexy cause of the fact Ash only wore his boxers and May wore...well.. her bra and underwear.

**Pikachu: Ok...so Tamer doesn't like writing these types of things.**

**Tamer: Pika, i can write it... it's tha though of **_**SOME**_** people taking it the wrong way.**

**Pika: oh...ok! Srry Tamer! Now back to the story. Mind out of gutter people!!**

May's dress lay in a chair and Ash's clothes lay on the floor beside it. Ok...so it ahd gotten close to THAT but it had stopped when both had run out of breath.Regaining her breath, May spoke first.

"You know Ash, you're getting better at this everyday."

Ash clueless gaze sent May into a fit of giggles and caused her to snuggle close to him.

"At being a boyfriend silly. At first you were so shy... you've really opened up since then."

"Guess I have. It's hard to imagine it all started with something like this..."

He looked at himself and May up and down and blushed.

"Well not really like _**this**_ but pretty close."

He leaned up and looked into his girlfriend's eyes, smiling his ever-present boyish smile. But a flash of red through her eyes made Ash jump. May leaned forward, bringing the sheets with her.

"What's wrong Ash?"

Pulling up his jeans, he began fiddling with the ying-yang necklace around his neck, trying to part the two. May rolled her eyes and got up, opening the wardrobe to pull on project emerald. Minus her bandana, (she still has the half-up half-down look), and her shoes, she turned to see The Master still working with the necklace. Walking over, she placed her hand over his, stopping him. Placing his hand on the yang and hers on the ying, they pulled it apart. Looking at the ying-moon in her hand, she looked up at Ash confused.

"A-ash...what's going on? Where are we?"

Ash's eyes widened.

"May?"

"Ash, help me..."

She let go of the ying and her eyes flashed red as she disappeared, leaving a confused Ash standing there holding the yang clenched in his hand.

Tamer: Hey guys! Srry bout totally not updating. As a fellow writer, I hope all writers will update. But, there's 1 lil problem... school. I'm a sophmore and I'm taking Honors Classes til I graduate so that means double the homework. But I swear to you, I WILL FINISH THIS STORY BEFORE THE END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR!!

P.S.

I'M SO EVIL! THE NEXT CHAPPIE IS ALL ABOUT THE GANG! REVIEW!!!


	34. Chapter 34

Hey Hey Hey! Tamer is back baby! OK, WRITER'S REMINDER!!! If you happen to get lost...PLZ LET ME KNOW WHERE!!! I'd b happy to help an any way!!

Chapter 34: A Way Out

Aurora's eyes flashed open as she jolted up, sweat rolling down her face and body, breathing heavily. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she walked into the bathroom to splash cold water onto her face. Wiping the water and sweat from her face, walked back into the bedroom to see Lance wiping the sleep from his eyes. He smiled lazily at her and fell back onto the pillow. Smiling, she crawled back onto the bed, laying her head on his chest.

"What's wrong?"

Aurora breathed in and out slowly.

"A vision...of May and Ash."

Lance leaned up a little, her eyes asking for an explaination.

"I saw Ash and May holding the ying and yang necklaces. May looked confused. The power of the necklace must've broken the spell for only a minute."

"So if Ash can get the necklace around her neck, it should break Thorn's hold on her right?"

"Ash will have to get that damned saphire necklace off at the same time."

Lance sighed.

"Knowing Ash, he may need help figuring that out."

Aurora laughed, almost a giggle.

"Do not judge Ash so Lance. He may not be his past self but... he has grown in knowledge over the years."

"I have to agree with you ther. Ash AND May have shown a lot since I last saw them when we foiled Team Aqua's plans."  
Before Aurora could agree, her eyes began to shine a golden-silver as a pale blue portal appeared. Her eyes then dimmed back to their orginal hazel color as she grinned. Lance turned to her confused.

"Uh...did you..."

"My brothers."

Aurora sighed at a clueless Lance.

"HO-OH and Lugia... gold and silver."

"Oh...cool."  
Aurora rolled her eyes playfully.

"Come on, let's find Max and Brock."

"What about..."

"Ash can take care of himself."

\

"Mom! I'm heading to the gym!"

Caroline peeked her head around the corner, her eyes shining bright.

"Ok dear, and tell your father to be home for dinner early!!"

"Ok!"

Grabbing his bag, a 16 year-old Max rushed out the door, shutting it quickly behind him. He stopped, looking around.

"Grovyle! Come on boy! We gotta go!"

Jumping from a tree, a Grovyle landed beside his trainer, a twig handing from his mouth.

(Tamer:Remind you of someone???)

"Ready?"  
Grovyle nodded and the two headed off to the Petalburg Gym.

"WE LOVE YOU BROCK!!!!!"

"Thank you Officer Jenny! I love you to Nurse Joy!"

If you haven't guessed by now, our future World's Greatest Breeder is surrounded by girls and a lot of Jennys and Joys. As a Nurse Joy was feeding Brock a grape, a light appeared and the swarm of girls panicked. The lights disappeared to show Aurora and Lance, back in their orginal clothes.

"Ugh, and I never thought Thorn would go so low." Aurora said, throwing a pokeball into the air.

His body appeared as sparks flew from him. He shook his yellow and blue fur and stretched, his claws extending. Crowching, he growled, signaling he was ready.

"Manetric, discharge."

The electric doy glew a yellowish-white and sent it out into the room. The "dream" shattered into a rather large prison room as the girls shook and fell to the ground, slowly disappearing. Brock shook his head.

"What happened? AHHH, THOSE WOMEN WERE ROBOTS?!?!?!?"

"Sort of." Lance said.

"Never mind that. Manetric, remove those doors."

The dog nodded and with a swip, cleared and removed the metal doors from their henges. Recalling him, Aurora thanked him.

"Come on, we have to find Max."  
"Where's Ash?" Brocked questioned.

"Saving May. We aren't sure." Lance answered.

"Max comes first. There's no telling what nightmare Thorn's putting him through."

"DAD, I'M BACK!!!"

With the door shutting behind him, Max turned his head this way and that, looking for the gym leaded that was his father. Finding his favorite tree, Grovyle jumped into it and leaned back, closing his eyes, twig in his mouth. A few Slakoth, Vigoroth and a Slaking appeared and waved to Max. He waved back, asking where his father was. Slaking pointed to a practice arena and Max rushed to see his father and a familar face battling. One of the Vigoroth sauntered over to Norman and pointed to Max.

"Oh Max! I didn't see you there! You should have spoken up!"

Max grinned, scratching the back of his head.

"You wouldn't have noticed anyway cause you get too caught you in battling Norman." The other man said.

"He's not the only one, Mr. I'm-The-World's-Greatest-So-I-Don't-Need-Your-Advise."

Norman boomed out a laugh.

"Look's like she's got you there Ash."

The 19 year-old mimiced Max, grinning his still-present boyish smiled. He turned to Max.

"Long time no see Max."

"It's only been a year Ash..."

He grinned.

"And besides, I see you and May on T.V. 24-7."

Hearing her name, the woman who had spoken earlier looked up from feeding a baby Pichu and smiled at her brother.

"Hi Max, how's Mom?"

"Good... OH! Dad, mom said to be home-"  
A flash of blue flew across the sky followed by a clash of thunder. Norman looked up at the sky and looked at Ash, who recalled his Sceptile and was talking to May and baby Pichu.

"Seems like we'll have to finish this batter later."

"Looks like a storm." May added.

"Let's head home. I'm sure Caroline..."

The thunder boomed again as a bolt of lightening crashed through the glass roof of the gym. May and Pichu screamed as Ash dove, pulling them with him. Max shielded his eyes as he was dragged away from the crash by Grovyle. Norman had been pulled away by his Slaking. When the light had disappeared, Max brought his hands down to see a Manetric, sparks flying from his body, shake and crouch. Then he noticed three figures dust themselves off, the middle figure shake her head.

"Aurora! Lance! Brock! Hey guys, what are you doing here?!"

Brock and Lance turned their heads, trying not cry. Aurora shook her head slowly, tearing in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Max."

The young trainer looked at the guardian confused.

"Max, there you are! Come on!"

Max turned to see his father, Ash, May, Pichu, and his Grovyle standing behing him, smiling. Ash had his hand held out in front of him.

"Manectric, shock wave..."

Slowly, Max watched as his dream-like world disappear forever.

Tamer: Ok, Tamer is tired but ready for REVIEWS!! Also, I want to say all you writers out there...NEED TO UPDATE!!!! PLZ!!!!!! Ok, I hope you enjoyed, CAUSE IT'S ONLY GETTING BETTER!!!


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: A Shocking Answer From Max

"Max, max are you ok? Max, please wake up!!"

The young trainer slowly opened his eyes to see a worried trio of older teens. Remebering what had happened, he jolted up.

"MOM! DAD?!..."

Aurora shook her head.

"But, I'm so confused. Aurora, I saw-"

"An illusion Max. Thorn's doing I'm afraid."

His bangs covered his eyes as tears began to roll down his cheeks. Max shook and launched into the guardian's open arms as she held him tight, shaking with hatred. She stopped and looked at Max in confusion when he had.

"She's gonna pay."

"Max?"

"She's going to pay Aurora. I swear it!!"

While the two men looked at the young boy in shock, the guardian smirked and stood up, dusting herself off. She looked around to see they were in the palace gardens. Focusing her eyes to a golden yellow, she scanned the castle.

"There." she said pointing.

"There what?" Max asked.

"Ash...come on. We can still catch up."

The four hurried off and into the palace.

Ash was once again flung against the wall. Wiping the dripping blood from his lip, he grunted, wiped it off onto his jeans, and tightened his jaw at the sight before him. All six of his pokemon were busy fighting with at least three other pokemon. HE, on the other hand, was trying to pass at least seven other pokemon. Ash watched as, one by one, his pokemon were pushed back to beside him, all panting. The other pokemon group together and looked at Ash, as if smirking.

Pikachu (Man, I feel like we're fighting Mewtwo's clones again.)

Ash, understanding Pikachu, grinned.

"I have an idea. Everyone return!"

His pokemon, though confused, obeyed and returned to their pokeballs. Pikachu jumped up onto Ash's shoulder, giving him an "explain" look.

"They have Mewtwo's clones' pattern of attacks. But they look like ghostly holograms when we attack...So let's shed a little light!!"

Pikachu grinned.

Pikachu (I get it! Alright... here we GO!!)

"Pikachu... Volt Tackle!"

The scene seemed to go by fast as Ash shielded his eyes from the oncoming light. Bringing his hands down, he noticed Pikachu seemed to be steaming, sparkles of silver falling like rain from where the holograms had once stood. Shaking his fur like a wet Poochyena, Pikachu pranced over and jumped onto Ash's shoulder, smiling. Ash grinned back, and turned his head toward where his name was called. Grinning even bigger, he waved, laughing even, as Aurora, Max, Brock, and Lance came jogging over to join him.

"Nice job Ash!!" Max called out.

Ash smiled and turned to Aurora, his smile turning into a serious frown.

"Aurora...I..."

She shook her head.

"No Ash, don't blame yourself. We know, she tricked us too."

Ash's fist shook with anger, strangely his eyes flashing a ruby red. The trio of men (Max, Brock, and Lance), alarmed, stepped back. Aurora, acting quickly, lightly punched him in the gut. Ash doubled over, as if in pain, and coughed up a rich, dark-looking blood. The Master looked up grinning.

"Thanks."

Aurora smiled back and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Why'd you do that?" Lance asked.

"His anger and hatred for Thorn was trying to take over. I just knocked him back into reality."

"Alright, enough playing around." Ash said, shakingly standing to his feet.

He turned toward the others, another serious expression on his face.

"Let's go find May."

He turned and rushed off. His voice sounded icy and cold toned that made the others shiver in fright. They soon followed the Master through the doors.

The image of the gang faded into the air. Thorn began to laugh, her laughter echoing through the empty room. She turned to an unconious May, who sat on the floor beside her.

"Looks like the cavalry's on the way. You may need to change my dear... it may get messy!!"

Thorn began to laugh once more, the room changing into what had once been the throne room, people and pokemon alike appearing, bowed. May's outfit changed once more to her saphire dress as her eyes slowly open to reveal nothing.

Tamer: Guys...I wanna apologize for making you all wait so long. I hoped you liked this chappie. As a fellow author says... The Peanut Gallery is Welcome!! Also I need to know... Am I stringing the story to much for you guys? I want an honest answer!!!


	36. Chapter 36

Hey guys! I totally want to apologize for not updateing in like forever!! I have been grounded cause I'm failing math(boring subject). Anyways, here ya go! Comments from the fans(readers) are welcome, as are mean comments and angry words as well.

**Chapter 36: Help From the Unexspected**

"What's with the welcoming parties?!"

We rejoin our heroes, the "calvary", who are fighting the now SIXTH set of pokemon. The groups have ranged from squads of four and as far as sixteen pokemon and let me tell you, that isn't easy to do!!

"I don't know Ash but..."

Aurora slashed through yet another hologram as it screached and disappeared.

"They. Are. Getting. On. My. NERVES!!" She continued, slashing threw another as it followed the previous one.

Suddenly, they stopped and turned to look behind that gang. The gang followed the holo's gazes to see a cloaked(sp?) figure, wearing a jet black cap with a red and blue rose in either hand. The figure wore all black, so you counldn't see the the face. (NO, it's not Drew, wanna guess???) Throwing the blue rose at the holograms, the rose let loose a sparkling blew powder.

"Hold your breath!" Aurora called out.

They did so just in time as the powder hit them. The holograms slowly disappeared as the figure produced another blue roses from inside its cape. It began to walk forward, producing a strange-looking pokeball in its gloved hand. It was gold with red strippes on top and silver with blue stripes on bottom. The stripes connected at the middle, which was black. Tossing the ball into the air, a small green pokemon appeared. His large blue eyes looked around and greeted his "trainer" with a hug. Noticing Ash, his eyes grew wider as he rushed forward. He jerked to a halt in front of the Pokemon Master and turned to the masked figure in confusion. The figure shook its head, becogning the pokemon over.

"Celebi?" Max asked.

"A baby Max. Look how small he is." Aurora said, furrowing her brows, a frown on her face.

Comparied to a normal Celebi, this one wasa about 2/3 the size of a pokemon egg!! (Take two normal Celebi. Now, take the first one and make it from the second one's top of the leg to its feet. That's how tall the baby is. Pretty small huh???) The figure turned to the "rescue party" and asked them to follow with its hands as it rushed off, Celebi right behind. Before anyone could say anything, Ash followed, Pikachu in front. The trio of guys(Max, Brock, and Lance) looked at the guardian and followed. Aurora's frown stilled stayed on her face, but she followed.

_'I hope you know want you're doing Ash. I don't like this at all. Not one bit...'_

Tamer: I know, I know. Short...a one thing readers, (exspecially me) don't like to see. I'll update asap(By Sat. if I have to) k? It's a promise!!


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: The Past of the Future

"Hey, where'd he go?"

Max skitted to a halt next to Ash, who had stopped and was looking around, Pikachu on his shoulder. Ash turned to look at the young trainer, as if just now noticing him next to him.

"Oh sorry Max. I didn't notice you there for a second."  
Max sweatdropped as the rest of the gang caught up.

"Even when the world _**AND**_ his girlfriend's, my sister, life is at stake, he can still so easily be distracted."

Brock chuckled.

"That's Ash...Pokemon Master on the outside, Snorlax on the inside."

Ash began to mumble under his breath about Brock, girls and breeders, while Max laughed. Lance was examining the wall and large door in front of them with his "girlfriend." (She doesn't exactly like that word btw.)

"I think I found something."

Aurora turned as did the others to a tall wall with symbols carved around the sides of carved in door and all across the wall. She stopped beside Lance as her eyes traveled around the door, mumbling under her breath. Max went to open his mouth, but Lance placed a hand in front of him, shaking his head, silencing the boy. After awhile, Aurora turned to face the gang, her eyes changing back to their hazel color from a deep bronze.

"This is quite a challenge."

"Is something wrong?" Lance asked.

Aurora sighed.

"Well...normally I would be able to decipher this but..."

The group seemed to come closer as they waited for her to continue.

"This is the most challenging puzzle I've ever seen. Some of the language is of the ancient pokemon. Older than the legends themselves."

She turned to face Ash, who was looking at the wall, his eyes traveling over the script.

"Maybe...just maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Max asked.

"Ash."  
Said person jumped, startled from his thoughts.

"What's up Aurora?"

"You can read this, can you not?"

The young Master nodded, understanding what the guardian was trying to say. He faced the wall and began to read the left to right side of the wall. (Tell me if you get lost on any part k?)

_Those who walk on land_

_Those who swim the sea_

_Are the answers _

_And the key_

_But those who fly high_

_May say goodbye_

_To this war_

_And live no more_

_As the pheonix is reborn_

_So is the past _

_It is time to mourn_

_But as the pearl of heart gleams_

_A bright light of hope shall beam_

_Day and night, ying and yang_

_It means not the same_

_For fire and ice combine_

_To end the destruction_

_For all time_

After he had finished, his brows were knitted together, his facial features in deep concentration as he re-read it again under his breath.

"I got it!" Max said.

"As do I." Aurora added.

Lance and Brock faced the two while Ash mumbled something under his breath.

"It's speaking of the legendary pokemon. The fire and ice are May and Ash but the pearl of heart I have no clue. I was taught this a long time ago. It is a mistake and cure of the past."

"Which means..." Brock started.

"If the past is repeating itself now..." Lance started.

"Then this "prophecy" is coming true."

They turned to Ash who had spoken.

"If May and I are the cure, we need her."

He faced the carving as the others followed his gaze.

"I guess we must call upon the legendary pokemon at the right time."

Aurora nodded. Ash sighed.

"Ok, here we go."  
They pushed open the door and it swung open slowly.

_'Hang on May. I'm coming for you...just as I promised in our past...'_

Tamer: I know...short. Sue me.(JK...plz don't). Next chappie will probably be the last, maybe two more. But there will be an epiloge I can assure you of that!!! Review!!!


	38. Chapter 38

Hey guys, Tamerofdragons is back baby!!! I just want to thank everyone for being there for me in my time of need. (srry, but I'm 2 laxy 2 type everyone) So, here is 4 pgs of front and back of Pokemon love!!!! To make certain people who may still be reading this story, here the disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon(unless u count games u bought), but I do own the character Aurora!!! Warning: It may get a lil M rated on u peoples!!!

Chapter 38: A Past Rewritten

The one thing Ash exspected when he walked throught the doors was to save the world from another psychotic villian and save his girlfriends from a doom he hopened would never happen. But the think he wasn't exspecting was ... a party?! The gang stood in the doorway, blinking in confusion. Looking at themselves and each other, they noticed they were back again in their "past" clothes.

"WHAT THE --"

Lance's mouth clashed Aurora's to silence her. The audience around them had grown quiet and were watching the two make out. Ash grinned cheesily and said, "Don't mind us. We just arrived."

The group were back to talking as he pulled everyone away. Lance and Aurora parted, staring at each other, both dazed.

"Nice save Lance." Max said.

"It was a pleasure." Lance answered, grinning at the guardian.

She scowled, mumbling under her breath. Ash sighed and looked around for May, who was no where to be found. The audience was gotten quiet when someone shouted, "The princess is coming! Prince Ash where are you?!"

Upon hearing his name, the Master and the gang turned to see a girl running over, her flame red hair flying behind her.

"Misty?!"

The teenage girl looked up from breathing heavily, pushing her wavy hair from her eyes. Her confused aqua blue eyes were the anger. As were her blushed pink cheeks.

"Misty? Prince Ash, no using that name in publice remember? You have to use my real name..."

"Real name" echosed into Ash's mind with "remember" as he shook his head and smiled.

"Of course, sorry Clairessa, how could I forget?"

(Srry, just came to my head. I didn't want to pick a normal name b/c some1 would probably get mad me)

She smiled, her cheeks still pink. She giggled and waved her hand up and down, as if waving it off.

"Prince Ash please...you're embarrassing my. Now come, you can't be late for you own coronation."

Ash nodded, as she drug him away, turning to wink at the gang. Aurora nodded as Ash turned back to a babbling "Misty".

"What...just happened?" Max asked.

"Ash wants us to play along. Brock, you and Max take your places over there and go this..."

The trumpets sounds quieted the crowd as Brock, playing his past slef, walked forward, comlaining about the "horrible playing". Unrolling a scroll, he began to speak.

"Hear ye, hear ye?! The coronation and union of Prince Ash o Pokelantis and Princess May of PokeKingdom wil no-"

Brock stopped midsentence, looking down to see Max akwardly mock-bowing. Max leaned up and produced a small scroll from the inside of his belt. Brock opened and read it, an eyebrow rising. He turned to Max, but found his no longer beside him. He cleared his throat.

"Would the owner of a dark gray carriage with four black stallions please report to the blacksmiths. Your...uh...bridles are done."

After some arrangements and all was quiet again, did Brock continue.

"Now, I present the royalties and majisties. May I present Lord Lance of Dragonfarce and Lady Aurora of PokeKingdom. May their future union bring happiness to all."

The audience cheered as the two walked down the long staircase, both waving as they stood over to the side of Brock.

"Presenting Prince Ash of Pokelantis!!"

A swarm of girl, fans Ash guessed, packed around the stairs when Ash began to descend the stairs. Listening to his over-confident, cocky side, he wasn't surprized. He was wearing an outfit like from when he met Lucarion, only his clothes matched the colors of his traveling clothes. (Look in the ball chappie for details, minis the hop hat). Pikachu, wearing a red vest-looking outfit, rode proudfully in his usual spot on Ash's shoulder. Girls swooned as he flashed them a grin, while some screamed in joy and fainted. Though he was somehow freaked out by this, he was used to it for it had happened at the ball. Just as May had, he had noticed when he was changing that he had gained muscles all over, from his arms to legs. He also had noticed he now was almost Brock's height, reaching his nose. When he stopped next to Brock, he heard whistling and other things I can't really think of at the moment. (LOL) When Ash turned around, his eyes went wide and his jaw hit the floor, as his girlfriend traveled down the stairs. Sure she was wearing the same blue dress she had worn at the ball, but it was just a lil different. Instead of sleeves laying across her shoulders, there were none at all whatsoever. A small slit ran up one side, stopping at her knee. There was no boa nor was there a poofy bottom. The dress was made of silk, he guessed, and being a guy, noticed **EVERY** detail. Her hourglass frame, curvy hips, and her large bosom. Now he figured out why the guys wre whistling. While the other girls' dresses barely showed or didn't **HIS** girlfriend's dress cut just above her bosom, not too much for him to knock some poor guy out, but enough for him to have to take a long cold shower when this was all over.

Trying to keep his composure and still be his past self (which wasn't helping at all), Ash focused her other things besides that. Her black satin three-inch heels mad her only inches from being his height. He then focused on her hair, still its long wavy look with a red rose planted above her left ear. Her soft hair he could run his fingers through when...

_'Stop it Ash! Bad Ash! Who are you? a miniture Brock?!'_

He then tried to focuse on her saphire-ruby eyes...wait ruby?! He looked once more but only saw the brilliant saphire he had come to know and love. She only smiled back and winked at him to know her had noticed him looking a her. When May had reached him and had hooked arms with him, Brock stood in front of them and began to address the crowd. May leaned over and softly whispered the words he had once said to her, "Enjoying the view?" Ash smirked and whispered back, "Every second of it."

The Master was sure this sent him over the edge when she answered back.

"Just wait Ash. This parties' just the beginning. I can't wait until the honeymoon."

Now when a girl talks about the honeymoon and how she "can't wait", a guy is usually thinking about 2 things: A)Should I take her now or wait? or B) How, she's got the idea!

(I like to thank my guy friends, Joey and Tristan, who are only a year older, 17, for the _**lovely**_ ideas. from their perverted minds!!)

Keeping his cool, Ash only smirked and squeezed her hand, agreeing with her. Brock had just finished when clapping arose and more whistling commenced. Ash turned, his face going from happy to the most angry face you will ever see. For walking down the stairs, in a very ugly dress, was none other than Thorn. (You come up with an ugly dress.)

"Oh good. Adelia had arrived." May said, smiling.

Holding, no choking back certain words, Ash asked, "Adelia? Why is Adelia here?"

(Ash had no clue what he's saying btw)

May blinked and silently giggled.

"Our advisor Adelia Ash. How could you forget? She is just going to talk about something or another."

"Yah..."advisor"..."  
Ash face a smiling Adelia. (It's an evil smlie folks. Not a "I'm so happy" smile.')

When Adelia(Thorn) had descended the stairs and stood in front of the two, did she speak.

"About time you arrived Prince Ash. Welcome all and thank you all for coming!!"

She paused as the crowd applauded and she glanced around to see a struggling Aurora and Lance, holding her back, softly whispering in her ear. Smirking, Adelia glanced down at May, who smiled back, and Ash, who was glaring at her with an "What the fucking hell are you doing here?" look. Glancing back up, she raised both hands in the air and waved as the crowd cheered even more. A hand on her shoulder caused her to turn to Brock. (I'm hoping I'm not losing anyone who names to people.)

"Yes Sir Brock?"

Brock bowed.

"Forgive me Lady Adelia, but we are in the middle of a ceremony after all."

"Of course silly me! My apologizes, your highnesses." Adelia said, bowing to Ash and Ma.

She then began a speech on how the two, Ash and May, grew up and how, from their births, she know they were destined to be together. The whole time she was speaking, Ash couldn't help but show his anger and thinking...non-Ash thoughts.

_'I can't believe...(sigh)...This isn't good one bit.'_

A light squeeze to his hand brought Ash back to reality to turn to May, who was giving him a confused look.

_'Ash what's wrong?'_

Shocked for only a second, Ash remembered that he and May's past lives had been able to communicate telepathically. He smiled.

_'Nothing May...really.'_

The look she gave him told him she wasn't buying it.

_"Ash Daniel Ketchum, you know you can't lie to me. I don't need to read your mind to know your not happy...'_

Her eyes softened.

_'Please tell me.'_

Ash sighed in his mind.

_'I'm sorry May.'_

He squeezed her hand in his.

_'It's nothing you should worry about'_

In a deeper part of his mind, he made a vow to himself.

_'I'll get you back...I swear it.'_

Tamer: Ok, guys. It may seem short, but, 4 some1 who went through A LOT of shit to get this up, u gotta admit...U STILL LUV ME!!! Review and tell me what u think. And don't 4get, I still need 2 know what story u want me 2 put up next. That'll be at the need of the story, but I can give u a lil details on the stories: 

Power Rangers Mystic Force: NickxMadison

Danny Phantom: DannyxSam

Naruto: SaskuexSakura (still in the works)

Teen Titans: Robinx Starfire

Yu-Gi-Oh!: AtemxTea

Yu-Gi-Oh!GX: A story in which I shall be the star!!! (LOL) I may do this one last...

Just let me know which one to do next, or if u want to know more about one, let me know. I'll have this posted the end of this story!! Let all fanfic writers know that TAMEROFDRAGONS IS BACK!!!!! (AND READY 2 KICK FLAMER ASS!!!) Also, if there's a story u want me 2 read, PLZ let me know!!!!

-Tamer out!!!! 


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 39**

Ash sighed. After being told his "eighteenth" birthday was "tomorrow" and that he was to be married "tomorrow", he had about fainted. The gang thanked HO-OH May had caught the Master's attention and had drug him away to meet everyone. After that moment, Aurora promised not to scare ASh like that again (though what she had said was true). Now Ash knew why he was taller.

After the Master had treatened some guy about cutting his tongue out for saying certain things about May and had her far way from the guy and with friend, did Ash find the gang.

"Temper, temper Ash. You should be more careful with the tongue of yours."

The gang turned to face none other than Thorn. Holding back the furious Master and keeping her composure, Aurora gave Thorn her emotionless face.

"What do you want Thorn?"

Thorn shook her head, tuting her.

"Aurora, it's Adela my dear, and besides...what are you going to do about it? There are hundreds of people here...not to mention the princess..."

She faced Ash.

"She's on my and side now...and she always was until the end..."

Ash narrowed his eyes at the cocky advisor, who only smiled as May walked over.

"Adela, they require your presense over in the infermary."

Adela bowed and left, a cocky smile still implanted on her face. May faced a gloomy Ash.

"Ash, quit being rude to Adela..."

She held up her hand before he could say speak and smiled.

"Come on! Let's dance!"

The young man yelped as he was once again drug onto the dance floor.

Ignoring the Master's pleas for help, the guardian and trio retreated onto the balcony to discuss this minor setback.

"Aurora, did you know about Adela...Thorn...whatever, whoever she is!!!" Lance exclaimed.

The guardian sighed.

"Sadly, yes, but I don't understand. Adela wasn't at either ceremony until the announcement of "does anyone have a reason why these two shouldn't be married." That's when she attacked."

"So you're saying that Thorn is altering time so that Adela, her past self techically speaking, could be at the party?" Max asked.

Aurora nodded, and Lance and Brock both let out fustrating sighs.

"So, what do we do now." Brock asked.

"We wait on Ash. Hopefully the prophecy won't be as written." Lance guessed.

The trio sighed and sat, Aurora leaning against the building.

"I understand completely. Soon the world shall be full of darkness and the Light dead to all." Thorn said, nodding to a sphere of black.

_**'Good, you have done well, Thorn. I shall reward you now.'**_

"But...Adela...what about our deal? You still need Maria's body, do you not?"

A laughter rang through the room.

_**' My plans have changed. The Light must be terminated by myself...and you shall offer your body for me to do so!'**_

Darkness began seeping form the sphere and into Thorn as she screame for revenge. Her head fell as Adela, now her reincarnation, grinned (evilly), eyes going from black, red, and finally stopping on Thorn's natural brown color.

_**'Finally, it's time...'**_

Adela smirked.

"Revenge shall be mine."

Laughing, she left the room, the candles and lights going dark.

(A/M: K, if you're lost, the old back-then Adela took over Thorn, so now I'll start putting Adela as the speaker. Thorn's name will be mentioned, but only as to confuse everyone...hey...It's wat I do:)- (tongue-sticking out))

Max sighed as he watched his sister and friend flirt. Even though he would normally be gagging, he knew that Ash was doing this to try and break the spell on May. Max knew Ash wasn't one to do these kinds of things, but Max thanked to Legendaries that Ash's past self was. The young trainer watched as his older "brother" (still couldn't get used to saying that) bowed before his sister, who giggled with her friends and nodded her head as he lead her over to the dance floor. Glancing around, he noticed Brock flirting with the girls, only for him to be knocked out by his froggy guardian. Grinning, he looked over at Lance and his grin grew bigger. The dragon Master and guardian Aurora were slow dancing in a corner, trying not to be seen. Then he spotted the person who had saved them earlier. The person was looking at Ash and May, the facing the baby Celebi, who disappeared. The person, he thinks, then turned to see Max and sunddenly disappeared. Max blinked, sweet dropping.

_'That was weird.'_

He faced Ash and May again, who were whispering to each other. From the look on the Master's face, they were having a good time. Still...the young trainer could help but feel that something bad was going and about to happen.

"Be? Bebe-be. Be-Be!"

The masked figure shook it's head, peering down at the people below. Finding who it wanted, the figure smiled and pointed to a couple on the floor, a young boy watching them, a man crying, and another couple whispering to each other.

"Beee...bebe-be-be. Bebe be?"  
The figure turned from the latter couple and glared at the pokemon. Celebi sighed and once again tried to reason. The figure only shook its head once agin.

"Be..."  
"No Celebi...I can't interfere." Came a young girl's voice from the figure.

She pulled her hood down and a mask off to reveal brilliant, dazzling saphire eyes.

"Besides...even if I wanted to, I can't. You heard what Auntie siad, "You must never interfere with the past." "

Celebi crossed his arms and snorted. The girl giggle, but stopped as the lights flickered. Throwing her mask and hood back on, she turned to her partner, who's eyes had narrowed. (Like in the movie) The girl sighed and looked at her targets who were looking around confused. She noticed her aunt, who had crouched, her dress long gone.

She sighed once more and jumped down, landing on all fours gracefully. How she had been able to do this, she'll never know. Both of her parents were clumsy. Looking up, she gasped as a tall elegant woman walked onto the stage. She was too late. All she could do now was wait until the time was right. For now, her father would have to take it from here. She prayed he could.

Tamer: You guys...I want to apologize for taking so dam long. It's been crazy this year. My mom's 9 months pregnant with a little girl. Volleyball takes up half my time and homework's not helping either. So again...I want to apologize and hope this chappies long enough. I'm half-way through with the next one...I hope to finish this story soon!!! If your lost with the end of this chappie...YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO!!! (EVIL LAUGH)...REVIEW!!!


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: The Final Battle?

When The Master saw Thorn walk down those stairs, he immediately knew that it was defiantly not Thorn. His past self screamed "Danger! Adela! Danger!" and Ash tightened his grip around his girlfriend's waist. Adela stood on the stage, hands on her hips. She nodded her head as everything disappeared.

"I'm tired of this game Princess….."

Her eyes went red.

"Come to me. It is time."

May suddenly shocked Ash as she walked away and to Adela. Ash felt frozen in place as the gang ran over to help. Taking May's hands, Adela helped her onto the stage.

"Come little sister….let us rule this world as our own!"

They stood face-to-face hands pressed together in front of them as they chanted:

(A/N: My friend helped me with this so it won't rhyme.)

_Sisters of Darkness_

_Masters of Evil_

_We stand together_

_On this eve_

The castle began to rumble and shake.

_When light shall fall_

_And darkness rises_

_None at all_

_Shall stand in our way_

The pillars and curtains fell, the gang falling to their knees.

_For together we stand_

_Sister and Sister_

_And end this world_

_For all time!_

They then turned sideways, May's right to Adela's left and their other hands up in the air. Tentacles of black began to seep from the two as the gang separated, as planned, trying to reach May and avoid the tentacles at the same time. Ash stood in the same spot as the tentacles of darkness passed over him. He began to walk forward and the dark things became whips to try and stop him. Before they could hit him, they hit a crystal rainbow barrier around him and disappeared. The Master's head remained down as he continued forward. Al the whips stopped chasing the gang and came after him, only to disappear from hitting the barrier.

The gang watched at the Master walked to where May and Adela stood. Aurora cringed, Lance looking at her in confusion.

"Ash is using his abilities…" Aurora explained.

She cringed again as the whips kept disappearing.

"He's finishing what his past self couldn't."

"Which means?" Max asked.

"Ash is letting his past self take over."

"Seriously?" Max asked.

Aurora nodded as the gang watched the battle consume.

Adela's anger continued to grow as nothing she and May threw at the Master worked. She also felt her hold on her sister breaking ever so slowly for her sister's dark power draining her every second she used them. Adela had to admit: She wanted her little sister dead, but not until the darkness had complete control over the world. She had no choice but to loosen the bond with May, but never releasing her sister's grip. May followed suit as the shaking came to a halt. Adela noticed Ash stopped only inches from the stairs, technically two or three feet but she knew it was perfect. Straightening up and dusting herself off, Adela put on her cocky grin, eyes watching the Master.

"Well, well my prince. Come back from the dead I see?"

"Let her go Adela. Your fight is with me!"

Adela mentally jumped. This voice wasn't the same she had heard awhile ago. No….this voice was deeper….a voice she hadn't heard in a millennia.

'It can't be...but it is…'

When the Master looked up, Adela took a step back. Gold flashed through coal black eyes and wisdom calmed the young trainer down as he stood tall, Pikachu on his shoulder. The yellow mouse, too, looked older, wisdom flashing through his eyes. Adela's grin disappeared, her brows furrowed and a frown appearing.

"Very well then, you leave me no choice."

She turned to her sister, who looked at the Master calmly.

"If you wish to fight, you must go through me."

Ash jumped at the voice and looked at May, whose eyes flashed goldish-red.

"I will not let you harm my sister."

A broad sword appeared in each of May's hands, which she tossed one onto the floor in front of Ash's feet. Ash looked at her in shock.

"Draw you sword."

"I won't fight you Maria."

May jumped a little, Adela noticing.

"You don't have a choice. Get him."

The Master Coordinator didn't more for a time. She only looked at Ash in confusion. Adela leaned forward and whispered loudly, "Don't listen sister. He's not your lover. You lover is dead. He lies. Destroy him."

May's eyes widened when Adela touched her shoulder. Her eyes flashed completely black with red pupils as she charged Ash. The young Master only had a split second to grab his sword as metal clashed with metal.

_'Pikachu move and hit Adela!'_ Ash mentally told his partner.

"Pika!"

Nodding, he jumped from Ash's shoulder and began the start of a volt tackle. Pikachu was only inches from Adela when a flash of goldish-yellow clashed with him. Skidding to a halt, he faced his opponent with anger, which turned to face him.

"Pika?"

A small pink ribbon rested snug around his opponent's neck. His opponent was….another Pikachu? May turned to see is as well, and pushed off Ash's sword with her own to land beside the female Pikachu. The female jumped onto May's shoulders, black flashing through her eyes as well. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder, confused.

"Pika?" (Diana?)

"Chu…" (….) The female responded.

"Pika- pikachu?" (Why aren't you stopping May?)

"Pika! Chu-pikachu." (If she is happy, then I am happy)

"Pikachu-pee-pikachu." (Even if she's controlled? You must be too.)

Both Diana and May frowned.

"Pika...chu." (You won't interfere.)

May jumped so quickly, Ash and Pikachu weren't ready. Swords and iron tails clashed.

"Maria, wake up! Adela lies!" Ash called.

Pikachu said the same to Diana but neither responded as Adela laughed.

"They can't hear you….FINISH THEM!"

Suddenly, everything happened at once. May's sword was flung across the room and all was silent except for the ringing of Ash's sword hitting the floor as he fell to his knew, clutching his left arm, which blood flowed from. His bleeding left arm held May tight to him. Pikachu had Diana in a tight squeeze as well. After about ten seconds, both females fell to the ground as Ash and Pikachu stood up.

"So, you've broken through to them have you?" Adela said, frowning.

May's sword flew to Adela.

"Let's see what happens when you're too weak to fight!"

Everything happened in a flash and everyone's eyes widened, even Adela's. Blood soared through the air and splattered everywhere. May stood in front of Ash, the sword through her heart. The coordinator only smiled.

"M-may…." Ash stuttered.

"I owed you Ash….besides….it was my turn to save you…."

She grunted as she pulled the sword from her chest and into Adela's in a heartbeat. She had also grabbed Ash's hand which rested on the sword with hers. May looked at Adela with gold-blue eyes.

"T-that….was from Adam and Maria."

Adela screamed as everything disappeared into nothing. Slowly she dissolved into dust, the sword crumbling into dust as well. Everyone's clothes went back to normal. May fell as Ash caught her and the gang rushed forward.

"May…may…please….wake up."

Tears flowed like rivers from Ash's eyes. May looked at Ash smiling, her hand going to his face.

"Ash…"

"I'm here. May, hold on. You can do it, I know you can. Just stay awake for me baby."

"I love you Ash."

Her eyes closed and her hand fell, her body going cold.

"MAY!"

Tears fells from everyone's face as the castle disappeared. They looked around to notice every Legendary pokemon.

"Why do you cry Pokemon Master? Rise. She is not gone." Mewtwo stated.

Ash wanted to scream at the feline but did as he was told.

"Come forward." Entai said.

Everyone turned to the masked figure, who walked forward.

"Prove you are who you say you are." Raiku said.

The figure nodded, placing Ash's hands above May's wound. She looked at Aurora and made a playing motion with her hands. Aurora nodded, her flute coming from thin air and began to play.

"Concentrate my prince." Mew said.

Energy began to flow from the figure and everyone as Ash leaned down and softly kissed her girlfriend. May began to glow white and multicolored star soared around her. The figure stood up and back away. Ash looked at the figure who nodded.

"May?"

Eyes squinted and fluttered open to reveal brilliant sapphire.

"A-ash?"

Helping each other up, they turned to the figure, which looked to be talking mentally to the Legendaries. The small Celebi then opened what looked like a portal and motioned for the figure to follow.

"Wait."

The figure turned to May.

"Who are you?"

They all could've sworn the figure smiled, as it removed its hood and mask. The two master's eyes widened as the girl giggled.

"I don't know….who am I…mom?"

She turned to the Master, whose eyes were huge, mouth agape.

"Hey dad…took you long enough."

Jet-black hair in two low ponytails and blue eyes stared back at the masters. The girl looked like another May but her attitude was defiantly Ash's. She turned toward the other four.

"Aunt Aurora….sorry but next time….don't tell me two years later to come back to the past. Uncle Max, Uncle Brock, don't annoy my parents. And Uncle Lance….don't take forever to ask Aunt Aurora to marry you. You drove me crazy."

Hesitantly, May stepped forward and suddenly pushed the girl into a hug.

"M-my baby….my little girl….

"Easy mom."

"OK! TIME. OUT!"

They turned to face Ash who looked so confused at the moment.

"Can someone please explain what is going on?"

The girl giggled.

"Even as a kid, dad, you sure are clueless."

She regained composure.

"I'm you daughter from the future. In the future, something went wrong with this battle and several years after I was born, it affected that future."

She turned to Aurora.

"You're future self, my aunt, sent me back in time to help with this war….but Adela taking over Thorn wasn't what really happened, so I couldn't intervene much."

"Are we sure we can trust her?" Brock asked.

"There's no denying this is the daughter of Ash and May. I've seen the future several times and this girl is in it." Aurora said.

"What was keeping me under the hold of Adela?" May asked.

Silence followed as the girl looked at her mom seriously.

"You had a vision that your daughter would live in hiding in a world of darkness. Adela promised she wouldn't let that happen if she controlled you."

May hugged the girl again.

"O, my baby…."

"Bi-bebe."

They all turned to see the small Celebi wanting the girl to come.

"I guess I better go."

She walked over to the portal.

"See you in the future. I got some gyms to win!"

With that, she was gone. In the portal's place was a small locket. Ash picked it up and opened it, his eyes widening. An older version of he and May were laughing, May holding a younger version of the girl he's just seen. Snapping it shut, Ash noticed an "S.M." carved into the front. Ash smiled and put it into his pocket. It was then he remembered his arm was bleeding when he felt something tighten on it.

"OWW! May!"

"Then be still. You're still bleeding!" May exclaimed.

Ash grumbled and then noticed…

"Two Pikachus?"

Yes indeed, Diana and Pikachu sat beside each other, talking in Pika about something. May smiled.

"Yea, my Pikachu is real…"

She faced Ash.

"So I have one as well now."

Ash grinned.

"Looks like things are back to normal." Aurora stated.

Everyone looked around to notice they were outside the castle.

"Aurora…sister…come. We must return to our home before the humans come." Entai said.

The guardian and dragon master looked at each other.

"Lance/Aurora…"

"Aurora…you don't have to live with us any longer. If you insist on being with the Dragon Master….then do so." Articuno said.

"That is….if he returns you feelings." Suicune said.

Aurora laced Lance, who was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. He then pulled her away from the group.

Turning to the Legendaries, Ash asked, "So, what will you all do now?"

"Simple. We'll return to our homes." Kyogre said.

"We had three new brothers from the Sinnoh region we must show around." Growdon remind him.

"And we wait until you call for us again." Rayquazza added.

Ash nodded as Aurora and Lance returned, holding hands.

"I see…we shall call you when a meeting in scheduled." Mewtwo said, leaving through his portal.

Mew giggled.

"He means we shall see you soon. Take care dear." She said, as each legendary said goodbye, disappearing their own way.

After they had left, Ash and May smiled at each other, intertwining fingers.

"Let's go home." Ash said.

"So let me get this straight: you defeated Adela by the prophecy and met your future daughter?"

"That's about it Tracy…" Ash said with a sigh.

"But…."

"Tracy. Drop it." Misty said, looking through a half-opened eye on Gary's shoulder.

"WOULD YOU JUST LOOK AT THAT ANGEL!"

Ash and May groaned once more.

"Told you we shouldn't have shown our parents that locket." Max stated.

"She looks like May but with Ash's smile." Delia exclaimed.

"And look at that hair and those eyes! A perfect combination!" Caroline squealed.

"But the name on the front is an interesting name." Norman stated.

Silence covered the room.

"Sarah Michelle."

Everyone faced the two Masters, one half-way asleep…Ash..

"Her name." May said.

"It's Sarah Michelle. She told us after she entered the portal." Ash added.

"But we didn't…" Max started to say.

Ash pointed to his head.

"Mentally said it. She got that from us." Ash said.

Everyone looked at the two in confusion.

"Don't worry." May said smiling.

"We'll explain on the way home." The two said, looking out at the sun setting, OH-HO flying off into the distance, the ying and yang necklaces around each of their necks glittering from the sun.

THE END

Tamer: Sorry if I lost anyone. I know in the last chappie or two, Aurora talked about another necklace around May's neck, but I couldn't think of how to get rid of it, so I just deleted it from the story. I hope every loved it. And I'm sorry for taking so long….PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!


End file.
